Rise Again
by CarlosM
Summary: Durante el funeral de Montgomery, Castle intenta apartar a Beckett de trayectoria de la bala y recibe el disparo. Los acontecimientos se desarrollan en una temporada 4 alternativa hasta descubrir a Bracken, pasando por adaptaciones de Cops & Robbers, Cuffed, Undead again y Always
1. Bullet in a blink

**Capítulo 1: Bullet in a Blink**

Castle mantenía la mirada fija en la inspectora mientras ella continuaba con su conmovedor discurso elogiando al capitán Montgomery. Aun no lograba asimilar todo lo acontecido en los días anteriores al funeral. La vida de Beckett corría un grave peligro tras la elaborada fuga de Lockwood de la prisión y él había tratado de advertirla. Pero ella no había querido escucharle, nunca le escuchaba cuando se trataba del caso de su madre. Tras la discusión con la inspectora, Castle había tomado una decisión. No tenía motivos para regresar a comisaría si ella no le quería en su equipo. Sin embargo, cuando recibió el mensaje del capitán, no dudó en acudir. Aun recordaba las suplicas de su compañera, rogándole que la soltara entre lágrimas mientras él la sujetaba contra el coche. La imagen del cuerpo sin vida del capitán, inerte sobre el fio suelo del hangar le atormentaba en sueños. Su sacrificio había puesto fin a la pesadilla.

—El capitán Montgomery me dijo una vez que para nosotros no hay victorias, solo batallas— dijo la inspectora, luchando para no derramar sus lágrimas—, y al final, lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar un sitio donde pelear. Y si tienes mucha suerte— Beckett realizó una breve pausa en su discurso antes de quebrar de nuevo el silencio —Encontraras a alguien dispuesto a pelear contigo. — Continuó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Castle.

Él siempre había estado su lado cuando lo necesitaba. En aquel momento en el que la tristeza los embargaba, tan solo los ojos azules del escritor lograban transmitirle la serenidad que anhelaba. Incluso cuando las sombras de la muerte se cernían sobre ellos Kate se sentía segura y protegida entre sus brazos. Kate esbozó media sonrisa al sentir el cálido rostro de su compañero en un gesto de aprobación. Castle sabía que ella no se detendría, no ahora que conocía nueva información sobre el caso. «Si está dispuesta a pelear, yo peleare a su lado.» pensó, al percatarse de los intensos ojos verdes de su musa que acompañaban aquella sonrisa ante la que se encontraba completamente desarmado.

Entonces lo distinguió en la lejanía. El trémulo reflejo del sol sobre un cristal. Un parpadeo apenas imperceptible. Podría tratarse de cualquier objeto, un jarrón con flores que algún familiar había depositado junto a la lápida, una baratija que había quedado olvidada o un simple fragmento de vidrio de alguna botella. Pero ninguna de aquellas opciones se le pasó a Castle por la cabeza. Solo podía pensar en la noche anterior, la muerte de Montgomery y la determinación de alguien poderoso por eliminar a todo aquel que se inmiscuyera en el caso. No iba a tomar ningún riesgo, no cuando se trataba de ella. Castle solía actuar sin recapacitar sobre las consecuencias, y sin titubear un segundo echó a correr hacía su inspectora favorita.

— ¡Kate! — Exclamó el escritor, abalanzándose sobre Beckett. Al mismo tiempo se escuchó un disparo en la distancia que precedió el silbido de la bala al atravesar el aire en su trayectoria. La audiencia del funeral se estremeció, aun confundida por lo sucedido. Lanie trató de levantarse, buscando con la mirada a su amiga tras el atril donde ella y Castle habían caído. Expósito la forzó a agacharse para ponerla a salvo. Los gritos de la muchedumbre continuaron durante unos segundos tras el disparo mientras los policías de la 12ª oteaban el cementerio en busca del francotirador. Nadie se atrevía a aproximarse hasta el lugar donde yacían el escritor y su musa.

— ¡Castle, levanta! — Exclamó Beckett al notar el pesado cuerpo del escritor sobre ella. —No es momento para una de tus bromas— balbuceó enfadada. «Este hombre…desde luego no sabe cuándo parar.» pensó la inspectora, tratando de apartar a su compañero. Ese comportamiento de niño pequeño e irresponsable lograba sacarla de sus casillas pero también aportaba un toque de diversión a su duro trabajo. Tras recuperarse de la conmoción causada por el impacto, Kate recordó haber oído un disparo y se apresuró a levantarse para atender a los posibles heridos. Al tratar de incorporarse reparó en sus guantes blancos cubiertos de sangre. La inspectora permaneció en esa posición unos segundos, perpleja, desolada, mirando fijamente sus manos mientras una expresión de horror se apoderaba de su bello rostro

Castle se había interpuesto entre ella y la bala y ahora yacía, inmóvil, a su lado. Beckett tomó la mano de su compañero y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sus dedos rozaron delicadamente la helada piel del escritor. — ¡Castle! ¡Castle, por favor! —La inspectora rompió a llorar, aferrándose a su compañero, su amigo y quizá… quizá algo más. El rostro del novelista había empalidecido y la sangre emanaba precipitadamente por un orificio entre sus costillas. Pensó en Martha y Alexis, ¿Qué iba a decirles? Kate sabía lo que suponía perder a un ser querido de aquella forma, Alexis nunca la perdonaría; ella nunca se perdonaría. «Castle, tienes una madre, una hija, ¿Por qué has hecho esta locura? » pensó entre sollozos mientras buscaba los ojos del escritor. Él aun respiraba, luchando por moverse. Castle logró reunir la voluntad suficiente para alcanzar el rostro de su musa con su temblorosa mano. Acarició suavemente su mejilla, secando con ternura las lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos. —No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente inspectora— masculló con dificultad para articular las palabras, mientras se retorcía por el dolor.

Beckett trataba de detener la hemorragia con un girón de tela arrancado de la chaqueta de su uniforme. La sangre seguía escapando a borbotones del cuerpo del escritor a pesar de la insistencia de la inspectora. « ¡Vamos Castle, aguanta! » gritó para sus adentros, impotente ante la situación. Su historia no podía acabar así, no de aquella manera, pensó enfurecida con el universo. —Kate, cariño, tienes que dejarlo— la voz de Lanie la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Kate— insistió la doctora mientras se agachaba a la altura de la inspectora —No puedes hacer nada más— susurró, posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga para tratar de calmarla. Beckett se sacudió apartándola, no pensaba darse por vencida. Ella se consideraba una mujer fuerte, independiente, nunca había requerido un hombre a su lado, pero se resguardaba en el asesinato de su madre, escondiéndose por miedo a descubrir quién era en realidad sin ese caso. Los últimos tres años con Castle habían demostrado que su muro interior se derrumbaría, lenta pero inexorablemente, para dejar paso a la persona que realmente quería ser. Durante tres años se había negado a admitir que necesitaba a ese hombre a su lado y ahora iba a perderlo. Aquella probablemente representaba su última oportunidad, y decidió aferrarse a ella —Castle, quédate conmigo— murmuró la inspectora cerca del oído de su compañero, quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte —Te necesito, te necesito Castle—exclamó Beckett mientras su voz se quebraba por el llanto. Pero él se había sumido en la más profunda oscuridad y ya no podía escucharla.


	2. Life never delivers anything that we

**Capítulo 2: Life never delivers anything that we can't handle**

—Deja que hagan su trabajo Kate— Dijo Lanie mirándola a los ojos para convencerla. Beckett asintió con la cabeza sin mediar palabra y se levantó, permitiendo que los médicos de urgencias transportaran a Castle hasta la ambulancia. La inspectora intentó seguir al séquito formado por los doctores pero Alexis la detuvo, lanzándole una mirada cargada de ira. La joven culpaba a Beckett por la situación, por haber permitido que dispararan a su padre mientras jugaba a ser policía. Martha se percató de la tensa situación y tomó el brazo de su nieta para conducirla al interior del vehículo —No hay más sitio Kate— explicó la doctora Parish mientras llamada a Expósito.

—Tú vienes con nosotros Beckett— Interfirió Javi en aquel momento, acudiendo en ayuda de su compañera —Iremos en coche hasta el hospital, vamos a seguir a la ambulancia— añadió Ryan, aun consternado por el escenario. Kate asintió de nuevo con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas continuabas precipitándose desde sus ojos.

Durante el trayecto hasta la clínica Lanie ayudó en todo lo posible a los médicos para mantener con vida al escritor mientras Martha trataba de calmar a Alexis. —Es la decisión de tu padre querida, ella no tiene la culpa—repetía abrazando desconsoladamente a su nieta.

En el interior de coche Ryan y Expóstio mantenían múltiples conversaciones con el cuerpo de policía en busca de una pista que les permitiera capturar al tirador. Beckett por su parte permanecía en silencio en la parte trasera del automóvil, sumida en sus pensamientos.

A la llegada al hospital los doctores intercambiaron fugazmente la información sobre el paciente. —Hombre, entre 30 y 40 años, herida de bala en el costado derecho— proclamó el conductor de la ambulancia. —Tenemos que operarle de inmediato— esclareció mientras conducían la camilla al quirófano. En el interior de la sala de operaciones los cirujanos trabajaban a contra reloj para salvar la vida de aquel hombre.

Los minutos posteriores avanzaron con lentitud, como si cada segundo constituyera una eternidad. Lanie tomó asiento junto a su amiga, reconfortándola entre sus brazos —Tiene razón, Lanie, es culpa mía—confesó Beckett con una voz tan tenue que solo la doctora alcanzó a oírla —yo debería estar sobre la mesa de operaciones, no él…— Explicó la inspectora ante la confusa mirada de su acompañante.

—Kate, por favor. Tú no le has disparado—exclamó Lanie tratando de eliminar tales ideas.

—Un tiroteo no es lugar para un escritor, nunca debía haberle dejado que me siguiera— Continuó Beckett

— ¿Acaso tuviste elección? — Comentó su amiga arqueando una ceja

—No, la verdad es que no—añadió su ella, dejando entrever una sonrisa al recordar como Castle se entrometió en la comisaría con la excusa de documentarse para sus obras.

En ese momento uno de los doctores irrumpió apresuradamente en la sala, reclamando a los familiares de Richard Castle. En un instante todos los asistentes acudieron a la llamada, en busca de información sobre el estado del escritor. —Hemos conseguido detener la hemorragia— informó el médico ante las expectantes miradas de los congregados. —Sin embargo la perforación del pulmón requiere algunas horas de intervención— aclaró de nuevo. —Les recomiendo que se vayan a descansar a casa, les informaremos cuando se encuentre fuera de peligro.

Esposito y Ryan decidieron acudir a comisaría para continuar con la búsqueda del francotirador, ofreciéndose para trasladar a Lanie. Martha logró convencer a Alexis para regresar a su Loft en un taxi. Beckett sin embargo se negó a abandonar la clínica, nada ni nadie logró inculcarle algo de razón. Permaneció allí durante horas, como un fantasma vagando entre los corredores del hospital sin mediar palabra alguna. Impaciente y aterrada por la posibilidad de perder a su compañero, la inspectora paseaba intranquila, aguardando desesperadamente alguna noticia.

En algún momento de la noche intentó extraer un café de la máquina expendedora para mantenerse despierta, pero aquello le recordaba demasiado a Castle. Desechó la bebida sin haber probado un sorbo del contenido y se dejó caer sobre el frio suelo, deslizando su espalda por la pared para sentarse. Pensó en todos los cafés que Castle le había traído cada las mañana durante los últimos tres años y lo mucho que echaría en falta la sonrisa de buenos días del escritor que acompañaba a cada vaso.

El sonido del teléfono tomó desprevenida a Beckett que se levantó de un salto. —Ahá, sí. Habitación 418. Gracias— La inspectora echó a correr desbocada por todo el hospital en busca de la sala donde habían trasladado a Castle.

En la puerta de la misma una enfermera la puso al corriente —No sabemos cuánto tardará en despertar. Aún está muy débil y necesita reposo, pero puedes hacerle compañía si quieres— Kate asintió con la cabeza y entró con sigilo en la habitación.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al contemplar a su amigo tendido en la cama, pálido, con vendajes en el toso y apariencia de haber recibido una paliza. Pero aquel aspecto no le importaba, sonrió ante el panorama porque pensaba que jamás volvería a verle. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, y con el corazón aun galopando en su pecho, la inspectora tomó una silla y la depositó junto a la cama donde él permanecía dormido.

Beckett sonrió de nuevo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañero. —Lo siento Castle, perdóname— susurro a su oído aun sabiendo que este no podía oírla. A continuación apretó fuertemente la mano del escritor, aferrándose a él como si pretendiera evitar que se alejara de nuevo de su vida. Y en aquella posición, rendida ya por el cansancio y las emociones, Kate se quedó dormida.

Despertó algunas horas más tarde, sacudida levemente por alguien. —Beckett, te has dormido sobre mi pierna— exclamó el escritor aun sin fuerzas.

Ella se levantó sobresaltada, miró fijamente a Castle y se lanzó a abrazarle. El novelista dejó escapar una muestra de dolor y ella se apartó recordando las indicaciones de la enfermera. —Cualquiera diría que me echabas de menos, inspectora— recriminó Castle con su tono de voz juguetón

—No te hagas ilusiones Castle, solo estoy contenta de ahorrarme el papeleo— contestó ella aceptando el amistoso desafío.

—Al menos tenía una razón para vivir— añadió él con una sonrisa

— ¿A si? — preguntó Beckett arqueando una ceja.

—Claro, ¿quién iba a terminar el libro de Nikki Heat? — concluyó Castle con una carcajada. Ambos rieron durante unos segundos antes de quedar en silencio, compartiendo amplias sonrisas de complicidad a través de la sala.

Finalmente la inspectora decidió continuar hablando —Voy a por dos cafés, prometo no tardar mucho—dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

A mitad del camino se detuvo, parando en seco un instante antes de darse la vuelta hacia su escritor preferido. —Ah, y Castle… gracias— exclamó ella en un tono suave y cargado de emociones, —Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, gracias por salvarme— concluyo antes de continuar su trayecto. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta escuchó la voz del escritor y se giró de nuevo hacia la cama con una sonrisa.

—Kate—  
—Dime—  
—Always—


	3. Motorcycles and pens

**Capítulo 3. Motorcycles and Pens**

—Señor Castle, tiene usted visita—anunció la enfermera asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Martha y Alexis entraron estrepitosamente en la habitación, prácticamente arrollando a la auxiliar. — ¡Papa! —Gritó Alexis emocionada al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el escritor para abrazarlo —Menos mal que estas bien—murmuró la joven en un tono sereno, reconfortada por sentir de nuevo a su padre entre sus brazos. —Oh Richard—añadió Martha al tiempo que estrechaba el hombro de su hijo con preocupación. Castle respondió acariciándole el brazo como señal de afecto —Estoy bien, no tenéis porque preocuparos— expresó él con sosiego. — ¿Cómo no vamos a preocuparnos, papa?, ¡Te han disparado! — exclamó Alexis malhumorada. Castle comprendió el motivo del enfado y se incorporo sobre la cama —Alexis, quiero pedirte perdón por todo esto. No pensar en ti y en las consecuencias fue un error. Tu eres mi hija y eso es lo más importante y yo voy a estar para ayudarte, asique de ahora en adelante intentaré no hacer nada que pueda ponerme en peligro ¿de acuerdo? — La joven pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo al recibir un tierno beso de su padre en la frente. —Mis amigos van a alucinar cuando les enseñes la cicatriz— Comentó Alexis en un tono más ligero, reconfortada por el mensaje. —He de reconocer que es más divertido cuando se trata de pistolas laser— rió el escritor.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y los detectives Ryan y Expósito irrumpieron en la sala. — ¿Tan pronto me echabais de menos, chicos? — exclamó Castle entre carcajadas. —Veo que la bala no ha afectado a tu sentido del humor— señaló Expósito —Me alegro de que estés bien— concluyó su compañero. — ¿Alguna noticia sobre el tirador? —Preguntó el escritor con curiosidad. Los inspectores actualizaron la información que Castle poseía sobre el suceso. El arma había sido encontrada junto a la lápida, un fusil militar modificado. El francotirador presentaba el perfil de un profesional entrenado pero sin tener una identidad no podía estudiar sus cuentas bancarias. Por el momento no habían logrado extraer huellas ni restos de ADN del arma ni ningún tipo de imagen de los videos de vigilancia. Castle suspiró, entendiendo lo difícil que resultaría encontrar al hombre que buscaba matar a su musa. Tras comentar algunas noticias adicionales los detectives recogieron sus bártulos. —Tenemos que volver a comisaría para seguir con el caso, solo pasábamos por aquí para asegurarnos de que estas bien— explicaron mientras abandonaban la sala.

—Beckett, ¿qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Expósito cuando distinguió a la inspectora atravesar fugazmente el rellano al otro lado del corredor. —Castle ya está despierto, ¿no te han avisado? — aclaró Ryan, sorprendido de encontrar a Kate en aquel ala del hospital. —Ya he hablado con él chicos. Salí un momento a por un café y…— la voz de la inspectora se entrecortó al pensarlo. — ¿y…? —Añadieron Ryan y Expósito con curiosidad —Martha y Alexis— de nuevo el tono de la inspectora se quebró al pronunciar el segundo nombre. —No quería interrumpir—concluyó finalmente para evitar la batería de preguntas de sus compañeros.

—Pareces cansada— advirtió Ryan. Beckett asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a explicarles lo que había sucedido desde la noche anterior, pero la historia se vio interrumpida por el timbre de un móvil —Es Jenny, vuelvo enseguida— explicó Ryan mientras se excusaba a un lugar más apartado para mantener una conversación con su prometida. Aprovechando la coyuntura, Expósito cambió a un tono más serio. —Vete a casa, date una ducha y descansa— aconsejó a la inspectora. —Castle y tu tenéis mucho de qué hablar después de esto—. La última frase cambio la expresión en el rostro de Kate, que ahora ofrecía una de sus inquisitivas miradas —Vamos Kate, ¿Castle recibe un disparo por salvarte y aun tienes dudas? —

— ¿No es lo que hacen los compañeros? ¿Protegerse mutuamente?, yo se lo agradezco de veras, pero no creo que…— no logró concluir la frase antes de que el detective la interrumpiera —Mira Beckett, Ryan es como hermano para mi, y si un tío le disparase perseguiría a ese cabrón hasta verlo pudriéndose en una celda. Pero, ¿arriesgar mi vida saltando delante de una bala? Creo que me lo pensaría— En ese momento Ryan realizó un ademán para llamar la atención de su compañero y este le siguió

La inspectora permaneció de pie unos segundo sin moverse de aquel sitio hasta que finalmente se decanto por ir a ver a Castle, superando el miedo que le producía pensar en las reprimendas de Alexis. A pesar de ello, decidió ojear a través de una pequeña ventana que permitía ver el interior de la sala en busca de alguna melena pelirroja, pero solo encontró al escritor enfrascado en un nuevo relato. _«Martha y Alexis han debido de salir un momento_» pensó emocionada mientras se disponía a acceder a la habitación. En aquel momento sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Una mano que la sujetaba del hombro, le resultaba familiar pero, de algún modo, no parecía reconfortante. La inspectora se giró de pronto para ver mejor al inesperado visitante — ¡Josh! —Exclamó ella — ¿Has venido a por mí Kate? — preguntó el doctor. Antes de que Beckett pudiera explicarle la situación, el chico de la motocicleta la cogido de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándola de vuelta por el camino que había recorrido previamente. —Tengo unas horas y ya he pedido un taxi, ¡Vamos! — explicó él mientras se lanzó a por sus labios. Aquello cogió a Kate por sorpresa, asique se entregó al beso del doctor sin percatarse de que al otro lado de la pared, su novelista favorito contemplaba la escena a través de la ventana.

Durante el trayecto en el taxi apenas intercambiaron palabras. Beckett fingía distraerse con el tráfico aunque la expresión de enfado de su rostro la delataba. Por su parte Josh manifestaba su impaciencia por aprovechar sus horas libres con su novia aunque ella se mostrara reticente. Tras apearse del vehículo se apresuraron al interior del apartamento de la inspectora. Mientras subían por las escaleras Josh trato de envolver a Beckett por la cintura, aproximándose por la espalda para besarla en el cuello que previamente había dejado al descubierto. Ella, en cambio, se opuso a la muestra de deseo de su novio zafándose ágilmente del brazo que la ceñía. Una vez en el interior del domicilio Josh arremetió de nuevo, esta vez de forma más directa y un tanto agresiva, reteniéndola por la nuca e inclinándose para atrapar sus labios.

En los segundos en los que el doctor recorría la corta distancia que los separaba, cientos de imágenes se agolparon en la mente de la inspectora. Recordó la última vez que alguien había tratado de besarla de ese modo. Un callejón oscuro y frio bajo un manto de estrellas, un guardia armado demasiado inteligente como para aceptar la improvisada escena y una situación desesperada. A continuación la suavidad y ternura de la mano que la asía, las profundas miradas encontrándose la una con la otra, la excitación y el latir debocado del corazón los segundos antes de que sus labios se acariciaran por primera vez. Kate abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para toparse con el rostro de Josh frente al suyo. Incomoda ante la opresión que sufría, interpuso su mano contra el pecho del doctor, deteniendo el avance de su novio antes de que llegara a besarla.

Josh resopló enfadado cuando ella se apartó de nuevo de su lado, farfullando algunas palabras que la inspectora no llegó a entender. —Voy a darme una ducha— aclaró ella mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. — ¡Oh, vamos Kate! — exclamó el doctor, asegurándose de que ella le oía —Ya te ducharás más tarde. ¿No querrás malgastar las pocas horas libres de tu novio, no? — Beckett se giró hacia su insistente compañero blandiendo una de sus impactantes miradas. Unos meses atrás ella habría aceptado sin problema ante tal proposición. Pero ahora resultaba demasiado evidente, ella necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara, y el chico de la moto solo tenía tiempo para disfrutar de su cuerpo.

—Te noto distante Kate, ¿qué ha hecho el chico escritor esta vez? — replicó el doctor ante la postura de su novia. Beckett quedó perpleja ante tal pregunta. Aquello no concernía a Castle, ni siquiera a su trabajo. La situación era fruto de la actitud de Josh, su forma de tratarla como un objeto al que utilizar en sus ratos libres. Ella dudó unos segundo, barajando las respuestas y finalmente cedió a la petición. —Ha sufrido un disparo— musitó en voz baja al recordarlo —Los cirujanos han logrado operarle, pero tardara algún tiempo en recuperarse— añadió de nuevo con una sombra bajo sus ojos. Para sorpresa de Beckett, Josh comenzó a reír, una sonora carcajada que inundó el silencio de la habitación. Kate, ofendida, permaneció en silencio.

—Es como un crio Kate, debería dejar de seguirte. Ya te he dicho que no hace más que traerte problemas—Comentó Josh con cierto tono de desconfianza. Procurando satirizar al escritor, el chico de la motocicleta continuó con su insistencia. — ¿En qué lio se ha metido ahora? Espera, no me lo digas…no se quedó en el coche cuando se lo dijiste, o quizás se disparó a si mismo mientras jugaba con tu pistola— Beckett, atónita ante la conducta de su novio, comenzó a andar lentamente hacia él. —Fue en el funeral de Montgomery. Un francotirador intentó dispararme pero Castle se interpuso— exclamó finalmente la inspectora, mientras una lágrima se precipitaba al vacio tras resbalar por su mejilla. En esta ocasión la noticia sorprendió a Josh al descubrir lo mucho que ella novia sufría por Castle en aquellos momentos.

—Se lo ha ganado volviendo a investigar el caso de tu madre. Montgomery está muerto por su culpa y tú podrías estar igual— Aquellas palabras atravesaron la mente de Kate como un relámpago y finalmente los sentimientos acumulados se desbordaron. —Pero no lo estoy gracias a Castle— exclamó brevemente la inspectora, acercándose aun más al chico de la moto y elevando el tono de su voz — ¿Y dónde estabas tú, Josh? Trabajando. Siempre estás trabajando. No pido que me dediques todo tu tiempo, pero merezco algo más que unas cuantas horas libres. Una bomba está punto de arrasar la ciudad y no vienes a verme hasta acabar tu guardia. Aparecen nuevas pistas sobre el caso de mi madre y tú no estás allí para apoyarme. El capitán, mi amigo, muere a manos de un hombre que intentaba asesinarme y no eres capaz de coger un día libre para acompañarme en el funeral. Asique si, Josh, estoy furiosa porque todo parece ser más importante que yo. — Las últimas palabras reverberaron en el las paredes del salón hasta que finalmente reinó el silencio.

—Lo mejor será que dejemos la discusión— añadió el doctor para evadir el tema—Olvídalo y disfruta de este rato con tu novio— murmuró mientras con un ademán invitaba a Beckett a seguirle hacia el dormitorio. —Te repito, Josh, que voy a darme una ducha— exclamó la inspectora con contundencia —Y cuando salga no quiero verte por aquí. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta— sentenció Kate, señalando la salida del apartamento con un gesto.

En el hospital Castle trotaba infructuosamente de buscar un apropiado final para el capitulo. Junto a su cama, en una cómoda silla, se encontraba su Martha, prestando algo de compañía a su hijo mientras leía el guion de una sencilla obra de teatro. —No consigo escribir— farfullo malhumorado mientras arrugaba el folio repleto de tachones y no lanzaba contra la pared. — ¡Richard! , no es la primera vez que te bloqueas, pero nunca te he visto reaccionar así. — exclamó Martha sorprendida. —Tienes razón madre, no hay motivo para preocuparse— asintió el escritor en un tono mas calmado. —Yo creo que si lo hay querido, y solo conozco una persona que puede hacer que te pongas así—Castle suspiró y volvió respirar hondo. Su madre tenía razón, aquel enfado giraba en torno a su musa y la escena que había presenciado tan solo unas pocas horas antes. —Creí que después del disparo lo entendería, pero la he visto antes con el chico de la moto— explicó el escritor —esperaba que se diría cuenta de que estoy aquí, pero no parece verlo. Y no puedo seguir viéndola madre, no mientras sigue compartiendo besos con otro hombres delante de mí. Se acabó, cuando termine este libro dejaré la comisaría. Creo que será lo mejor para todos— concluyo Castle sintiendo como el peso de sus palabras le oprimían el pecho. Martha se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su hijo, que en aquellos momentos la necesitaba. —Richard. De alguien que ha vivido lo suficiente para criar a un gran hombre, créeme cuando te digo que por más que te esfuerces, no conseguirás dar la batalla por perdida—


	4. Nightmares

**Capítulo 4. ****Nightmares**

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente en el funeral. Las escenas se entremezclaban en la cabeza del escritor, incapacitándole para recordar los detalles de lo sucedido. Solo unas pocas imágenes se presentaban con suficiente nitidez, Beckett pronunciando su discurso, el reflejo del sol en un cristal junto a una lápida, una punzada de dolor en el costado y el rostro de su musa anegado en lágrimas. A continuación la escena se tornaba completamente negra y tan solo perduraba una voz, un susurro ininteligible que le resultaba sereno, reconfortante.

Castle se despertó sobresaltado sobre la cama del hospital. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando con insistencia a la inspectora. En su lugar encontró a Martha sentada de nuevo junto a él. — Madre, deberías irte a casa— insistió Castle — Tonterías querido, ya descansare cuando te den el alta—replicó la diva. Durante los días posteriores a la operación el famoso novelista había recibido multitud de visitas. Alexis acudía cada tarde al hospital tras acabar sus clases, mientras que Beckett y los chicos aprovechaban la ausencia de la joven para saludar a su compañero y mantenerle informado sobre la investigación — No puedo dormir— murmuró Castle. — ¿Has vuelto a tener el mismo sueño? — pregunto su madre preocupada. Él asintió con la cabeza y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire buscando tranquilizarse. Los últimos días una pesadilla atormentaba sus noches, desvelándole entre sudores fríos. En ella el escritor no reaccionaba a tiempo para proteger a Beckett, y la bala alcanzaba a la inspectora, penetrando junto a su corazón. Castle procuraba insistentemente confesar sus sentimientos hacia Kate mientras la vida escapaba, sin remedio alguno, del cuerpo de su musa. La idea de perderla abrumaba al escritor, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño noches tras noche.

—Richard tienes que descansar— añadió Martha, recordándole las instrucciones de los médicos. El escritor se recostó de nuevo, tratando de borrar de su mente aquella escena.

A la mañana siguiente los médicos acudieron al paciente con buenas noticias. El postoperatorio se desarrollaba con normalidad y pronto podrían concederle el alta. Dadas las circunstancias, sin embargo, no debería realizar ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico durante una temporada. Castle empleó las horas restantes para reflexionar entorno a la situación. Quizás aquella representaba la solución a su dilema, unas semanas lejos de la inspectora le proporcionarían cierta perspectiva antes de decidir si regresar o no a comisaría. Tras el disparo ambos necesitaban un tiempo y el escritor buscaba replantearse su relación con Beckett. Al fin y al cabo se había jugado su vida para salvar a una mujer que horas más tarde había abandonado el hospital acompañada de su novio.

Pensar de nuevo en Josh le repugnaba. El doctor de la motocicleta no merecía mantener una relación con Kate, pero eso no dependía de Castle. Decidió aguardar hasta el mediodía, cuando la inspectora vendría a visitarle, para mantener la conversación que había procurado aplazar anteriormente.

Beckett apareció tras la puerta puntualmente como cada día, regalándole una sonrisa al escritor y con algún tentempié para combatir el hambre. El semblante de Castle, sin embargo se mantuvo serio durante el almuerzo. —Los médicos dicen que mañana podrían darme el alta— explicó Castle. La inspectora esbozó una breve sonrisa, alegrándose por el estado de salud de su compañero. —Pero tendré que guardar reposo durante un mes— añadió él con seriedad. Kate comprendió el motivo de la conversación y la seriedad de su compañero. —La comisaría no es un buen lugar para descansar, lo mejor será que te quedes en casa, hasta que te hayas recuperado al menos— sentenció Beckett. Las últimas palabras resonaron en la mente del autor _« ¿Al menos? ¿A caso no quiere que vuelva?» _pensó con una extraña mezcla de rabia y tristeza. —Sí, será lo mejor…para todos— finalizó Castle —Llámame si me necesitas para algo, incluso si es solo para hablar— añadió antes de que la inspectora pudiera levantarse. —Lo haré, no te preocupes— agradeció ella mientras colocaba la silla de nuevo en su correspondiente emplazamiento, y a continuación abandonó la habitación.

Los días posteriores transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que el médico declaró la recuperación del novelista, permitiéndole regresar con su madre y su hija. Alexis y Martha acogieron al escritor en un cálido abrazo en el apartamento. Mientras preparaban un festín para celebrar el reencuentro en el Loft, la joven decidió desvelar el pequeño proyecto que había tramado junto a su abuela —Habíamos pensado que quizás… deberías hablar con psicólogo, para que te ayude después del disparo— exclamó la joven rápidamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar —Tienes pérdidas de memoria Richard, por no hablar de los sueños— añadió Martha para reforzar el argumento. Castle alternaba su mirada entre las pelirrojas y en ambas encontraba una expresión de apoyo y afecto. No pretendía negarse ante los deseos de dos de las mujeres más importantes en su vida, de modo que aceptó la propuesta. — ¡Bien! Porque ya habíamos concertado una cita— sonrió Alexis, ofreciéndole una tarjeta. _«Doctora Christine Peterson »_ leyó el escritor en el reverso del papel. —Es una de las mejores querido, y tiene un hueco esta tarde—

Horas más tarde el escritor se encontraba frente a la fachada de un imponente edificio de Manhattan. Rick miró de nuevo la tarjeta para comprobar la dirección y tomo el ascensor hasta la quinta planta. Una vez frente a la puerta respiró hondo, pulsó el timbre y aguardó. Segundos más tarde alguien giró el pomo desde el interior de la vivienda, abriendo la puerta para el novelista. Castle quedó perplejo ante la visión de la atractiva mujer que le invitaba a entrar. —Tome asiento señor Castle— replicó la mujer mientras se dirigía al interior de su despacho. Él se demoró unos segundos mientras contemplaba de nuevo a la mujer que ahora le daba la espalda. El cabello pelirrojo descendía grácilmente sobre sus hombros formando una larga melena que se balanceaba al compás de sus movimientos. Sus largas piernas y su esbelta figura embelesaron instantáneamente al escritor, acompañadas de un atuendo que dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación.

—Buenos días Doctora Peterson— alcanzó a decir mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones que la psicóloga había dispuesto en su consulta. —Por favor, llámame Christine— sonrió ella, consciente de la atracción del famoso autor. A pesar de que la doctora ya conocía el caso de Castle, insistió en que él mismo le narrase la historia desde su perspectiva. Mantuvieron una conversación dinámica durante horas, en la que el escritor detalló los resquebrajados recuerdos del funeral así como la recurrente pesadilla que le visitaba cada noche. En opinión de la psicóloga la amnesia que le afectaba resultaba común en situaciones de elevado estrés y pasarían algunas sesiones antes de reconstruir la memoria de los hechos. El sueño por otra parte, llamó su atención. — ¿Qué crees que significa? — Preguntó Castle intrigado —No lo sé, ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? ¿De haberte interpuesto en la trayectoria? — contesto la psicóloga plantándole otra cuestión. —No, volvería a hacerlo— replico Castle sin dudarlo un segundo. —Pero enfrentarme a la muerte me hizo plantearme muchos interrogantes. Qué pasaría con mi madre y me hijas, que harían mis compañeros de comisaría y…pensé en todas las cosas que quería hacer y no hice— añadió finalmente el escritor. La psicóloga se mostro satisfecha. —Creo que hemos avanzado mucho hoy— manifestó tras recibir la confidencia. —Puedo ayudarle a recordar y a superar todo esto, si usted quiere. — El escritor asintió —Entonces ¿le veo la semana que viene señor Castle? — exclamó mientras cerraba el cuaderno donde había tomado apuntes de la sesión. —Rick. Puedes llamarme Rick— indicó él antes de levantarse. —Bien Rick, entonces hay una última cosa que quiero que hagas— señaló la psicóloga —Algo que nos ayudará con tu caso—

Castle tomó con premura un taxi hacia su apartamento. Martha y Alexis se había ido de compras y el Loft se encontraba libre de pelirrojas. Tras depositar el abrigo sobre el perchero y desabrocharse el botón superior de la camisa el escritor se dirigió a su despacho. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y de él extrajo una libreta, un lápiz y una pluma. Blandiendo sus herramientas de trabajo regresó al salón, dejándose caer con firmeza sobre el mullido sofá. El escritor comenzó entonces a divagar sobre todos los propósitos con los que podría rellenar el cuadro que la doctora Peterson le había pedido.

Los minutos avanzaban implacables mientras el cuadernillo, abierto por la primera pagina, continuaba completamente en blanco. A pesar de haber aceptado los consejos de su psicóloga, construir una lista vital resultaba más complicado de lo que Castle había supuesto. Abundantes ideas surgían de la mente del escritor, algunas de ellas dignas de quedar expuestas en aquella lista, pero ninguna lo suficientemente importante para encabezarla. El denso silencio del apartamento se veía únicamente interrumpido por el tictac de las manecillas del reloj. Tras variar repetidas veces de postura sobre el sofá, el autor dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y lo intercambió por la pluma. Había encontrado un propósito merecedor comenzar aquel repertorio. Castle se incorporó, apoyando los pies de nuevo en el suelo e inclinándose sobre la mesa donde había depositado previamente la libreta.

Tras horas buceando en su interior, combatiendo emociones e ideas contradictorias, había hallado aquello que mas anhelaba. Un deseo al que aferrarse en los momentos más difíciles, un faro para orientarse a través de la oscuridad. El escritor sitió como la determinación invadía su cuerpo, mientras una voz en su interior gritaba alborotada, convenciéndole de su acierto. Tomó la pluma fuertemente entre sus dedos para evitar cualquier error. A continuación, con el pulso firme, decidido, escribió únicamente tres palabras. Tres palabras que permanecerían grabadas para siempre. Tres palabras que perseguiría con toda su voluntad hasta el fin de sus días si fuera necesario.

"_Estar con Kate"_


	5. Far Away

**Capítulo 5. Far Away**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que la inspectora Beckett mantuvo una conversación con su compañero con cierto sabor a despedida. Dos semanas sin saber nada de Castle y el peso de sus últimas palabras le comprimían el pecho a cada minuto. En esta ocasión la detective se encontraba enfrasca en un caso de asesinato que había sucedido unos días atrás. Ryan y Expósito trataban de localizar alguna pista en la vivienda de la víctima que les ayudara con el misterio mientras ella permanecía en comisaría. Kate paseaba nerviosa frente a la pizarra, buscando sin mucho éxito cualquier conexión que se le escapara. Se detuvo por un momento y anotó brevemente una idea, pero rápidamente la borró con las manos al descartarla; su mente se encontraba completamente bloqueada.  
Pasaron varios minutos de infructuosas idas y venidas entre la pizarra y el escritorio hasta que recibió una llamada. La doctora Parish podría haber descubierto algo sobre el asesinato. Rápidamente Beckett cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y puso rumbo al depósito donde aguardaba su compañera junto a la víctima.

—Hola Lanie, ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Beckett tras acceder a la sala de autopsias. —He encontrado restos de piel bajo las uñas de la víctima. Conseguí aislar suficiente ADN, pero no coincide con nadie que esté en las bases de datos— contestó la doctora enseñándole la muestra. —Para algo así podrías habérmelo dicho por teléfono— protestó Kate cruzándose de brazos, frustrada por no recibir nuevos datos relevantes para el caso. —Espera, que aun no he acabado —Aclaró Lanie. Beckett cambio su expresión a la espera de la información que guardaba su amiga —No te he llamado por lo que he encontrado, sino lo que no he encontrado. No hay orificio de salida como ya vistes en la escena del crimen, pero aquí viene el problema… no he encontrado ninguna bala en el interior de la víctima— explicó la doctora Parish mientras regresaba a la mesa. — ¿Qué? —Preguntó Kate confundida —Así es, se han esfumado. Alguien debió sacarlas del cadáver antes de que llegáramos— remarcó Lanie para acabar con las dudas de la inspectora.

—Y hablando de ausencias. ¿Dónde está Castle? — comentó Lanie intrigada. —En su casa, supongo. Todavía tiene que recuperarse un tiempo—indicó Beckett, agachando la mirada para evitar los ojos de su amiga. — ¿Supones? ¿No sabes nada de él? — reprochó la doctora con aquel tono que tanto desquiciaba a la detective. —La verdad es que no hemos hablado desde…el funeral— explicó ella. La doctora cambió de postura, cargando el peso sobre la mesa y colocando la otra mano sobre su cintura — No es culpa suya Lanie, me dijo que le llamara y no lo he hecho— aclaró como respuesta a la inquieta mirada de su amiga. —Tía, voy a darte un cachete ¿A que estas esperando? — Exclamó la doctora, casi enfadada por la actitud orgullosa de su amiga. — Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente, Lanie— Manifestó Beckett, negándose a aceptar que la presencia del escritor le había ayudado a resolver multitud de asesinatos. —Con el caso sí. Con lo demás… Kate, no te he visto sonreír desde que Castle no está por aquí— señaló Lanie con un tono que mostraba cierta preocupación por el estado de Beckett.

—Lo sé, tienes problemas que resolver. Pero ¿Cuántos disparos más crees que se va a llevar antes de cansarse? Él te necesita Kate, tanto como tú le necesitas a él— añadió la doctora. — ¡Lanie! ¡Has vuelto a colocarte con los fluidos! — Replicó Beckett, intentando zafarse de la conversación por todos los medios. —Sigue negándolo Kate, ¡Pero ambas sabemos que te mueres por hablar con él!— gritó la doctora para que su amiga pudiera oírlo aunque se encontraba ya huyendo por el pasillo. «Al menos esta vez no me ha contestado» pensó Lanie con una sonrisa antes de volver al trabajo.

Lo cierto es que la doctora tenía razón, echaba de menos escuchar la voz de Castle cada mañana junto con un café y una sonrisa. A tales alturas del caso, el escritor ya habría propuesto una absurda teoría con tecnología alienígena, espectros o balas mágicas que desaparecen. Aquellas historias solían tener nula aplicación en la realidad pero aportaban un toque de humor al trabajo de la detective.  
Beckett pasó algunos minutos apoyada sobre la fachada del depósito, pensativa. Su mente volaba inquiera entre el caso y su situación, y la imagen del escritor le impendía concentrarse. Tras sopesar todas las opciones decidió sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo con la mano temblorosa. Comenzó a buscar el nombre del escritor en la agenda. Pero antes de que pudiera pulsar en el correspondiente botón el tono del teléfono la sorprendió. Se llevó el móvil hasta la oreja despacio, emocionada y al mismo tiempo asustada. —Beckett, hemos descubierto algo— la oportuna voz de Expósito sonó al otro lado de la línea. —Estoy en camino— contesto ella antes de finalizar la llamada y entrar en el coche.

* * *

Castle acomodó correctamente el nudo de su corbata y se dispuso a pulsar el timbre de nuevo. Después de algunas sesiones las visitas a la doctora Peterson resultaban más frecuentes y los recuerdos comenzaban a regresar a su mente. —Está abierto—respondió una voz en el interior de la vivienda invitándole a entrar. —Buenos días Christine— exclamó el escritor estático en el centro de la consulta ante la ausencia de la psicóloga. —Estaba terminando de ducharme— replicó una voz a su espalda. Castle se giró en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido. En ese momento la mujer atravesaba umbral del dormitorio principal ofreciéndole una escena que sin duda sorprendió al escritor. Su seductora figura se hallaba cubierta únicamente por una toalla ligeramente anudad a la altura del pecho. El improvisado atuendo se extendía únicamente unos centímetros por debajo de su cintura, revelando las atractivas piernas de la psicóloga, mientras el cabello aun mojado descansaba sobre sus hombros desnudos.  
—Perdona, he llegado un poco pronto— explicó Castle avergonzado ante la escena. —Enseguida estoy contigo—sonrió ella —Mientras puedes beber algo— añadió señalando la cocina antes de volver al interior del dormitorio. El autor decidió tomar asiento sin aceptar la oferta. Algunos minutos más tarde la psicóloga apareció de nuevo en la consulta con un vestido más apropiado. —Gracias por atenderme— murmuró Castle. La doctora debía acudir a un importante congreso ese mismo día, por lo que ambos habían acordado citarse a primera hora de la mañana antes de que ella partiera en su viaje. —Me gustan los hombres madrugadores— contestó Christine con una pícara sonrisa. Castle echo un vistazo al reloj que colgaba de la pared de la consulta. «Las 8 de la mañana, sí que he madrugado» pensó tras leer las manecillas.

Había pasado un mes desde la primera consulta y la amnesia comenzaba a remitir. Las imágenes se presentaban cada vez con más nitidez y la pesadilla se había esfumado. — ¿Cómo va tu memoria? ¿Algo nuevo desde la última vez? —comenzó la psicóloga —Si, ahora recuerdo mejor la escena. Haber visto el reflejo del sol en la mira del rifle y haber tirado a la inspectora al suelo. La bala, bueno, tengo una bonita cicatriz para evocar el momento— bromeó el escritor.  
— ¿Has traído lo que te pedí? —Pregunto Christine a su paciente. —Si, aquí están. Es todo lo que he encontrado— confirmó Castle mientras extraía unos recortes de periódico de una liviana carpeta. En su última sesión la doctora le había sugerido recopilar cuantas imágenes pudiera del suceso para ayudarle a recobrar la memoria. A penas había logrado reunir algunas fotografías publicadas en los diarios junto a la noticia, pero confiaba en que la doctora las considerase suficiente apoyo. —Comencemos por esta— propuso Christine seleccionando uno de los fragmentos. En aquel fotograma la inspectora Beckett se encontraba junto al féretro del capitán Montgomery pronunciando su discurso con Castle a su lado. La instantánea pertenecía a uno de los reporteros que acudieron al funeral para constatar la noticia sobre la muerte del policía, ajenos a los hechos que se producirían durante el evento. — ¿Que te sugiere Castle? — preguntó tras depositar la imagen de nuevo en la mesa para que el escritor pudiera verla.

Castle tomo el recorte y se tumbó en el diván para observarlo con detalle. Recordaba con claridad esa escena y a pesar de ello experimentaba fuertes emociones al contemplarla. La sensación de que su musa se hallaba en peligro y debía actuar sin dudarlo, junto a la tristeza por la trágica muerte del capitán, surgía de nuevo. « No hay motivo para preocuparse más » pensó Castle; a fin de cuentas Beckett había salido ilesa del altercado y se encontraba a salvo. Al menos eso creía, había pasado un mes desde la última vez que escuchó su voz y no tenía noticia alguna de la inspectora. —Frustración. Mi compañera estaba a punto de recibir un disparo y no pudimos atrapar al francotirador — comentó Castle finalmente —si no hubiera interceptado la bala, quien sabe lo que habría pasado — añadió con preocupación. —Por suerte estabas allí para protegerla — señaló la psicóloga con un matiz humorístico. La doctora se imaginaba a Beckett como una joven indefensa que requería los servicios del escritor.

Castle ladeó la cabeza, acompañando el gesto con una leve mueca de desaprobación. Nada más lejos de la realidad, Kate era una mujer extraordinaria, fuerte e independiente, y no necesitaba que ningún hombre cuidara de ella como si se tratase de una damisela en apuros. Consciente de este hecho, el escritor mantenía la esperanza de acabar pelando todas las capas de la cebolla. — ¿Y esta otra? — La voz de la psicóloga interrumpió sus pensamientos.

En esta ocasión la imagen mostraba la ambulancia de los servicios de urgencias que habían acudido tras el disparo. A unos metros del vehículo se apreciaba un tumulto, apelotonado en círculo entorno a un punto que no se llegaba a distinguir con claridad. La densidad de la muchedumbre impedía reconocer las caras de aquellos retratados en la instantánea. — En esa ya me habían disparado — contestó Castle. —Aun así, ¿puedes acordarte de algo? — insistió Christine. El escritor realizó un gran esfuerzo, buceando entre los traumáticos recuerdos del tiroteo, pero no alcanzó ningún progreso. —Nada. Todo se vuelve negro después del disparo, y la voz… aún no he logrado reconocerla — reveló Castle con resignación.

La psicóloga procedió a explicar cómo el subconsciente, en ocasiones como aquella, almacenaba algunos recuerdos en formas insospechadas. Él, sin embargo, ignoró gran parte de la exposición; su atención se concentraba en otra tarea. Sus ojos buscaban incesantes un rostro entre la multitud, pero el intento resultó en vano. — ¡Castle! ¿Me estas escuchando? — interrumpió de nuevo la doctora. —Mmm, Si — replicó el escritor procurando que sonara convincente. —Como te iba diciendo. A veces no son las imágenes o los sonidos los que quedan grabados, sino el tacto o los olores. Y estos pueden ayudarte a recordar lo demás—

Castle asintió, habiendo comprendido la intención de Christine. — Túmbate y cierra los ojos — ordenó la psicóloga. Él obedeció y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá — Olvida las imágenes y las voces e intenta concentrarte en otros detalles— de nuevo el novelista accedió a las peticiones de la doctora. — Noto la hierba junto a mis manos. Está húmeda, pero no ha llovido. Debe ser mi sangre. Y puedo oler un perfume… huele a…—

De pronto el escritor se levantó sobresaltado del diván y tomó de nuevo la imagen. Reparó en que a los pies de la muchedumbre se distinguían dos formas, demasiado borrosas para apreciar su forma. Pero no necesitaba más. — ¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿Qué has descubierto? —

Él respiraba de forma entrecortada, como si faltara tiempo para tomar aire —A guindas. Huele a guindas — consiguió finalmente completar la frase. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro comenzó a recoger las fotos a toda prisa. — ¡Tengo que irme!— alcanzó a pronunciar atropelladamente. —Pero ¡Castle! —replicó la psicóloga confundida. El escritor continuo con su tarea, completamente ajeno a su interlocutora. Echó a correr hacia la entrada, recogiendo las imágenes que se desprendían de la carpeta por el trayecto —Lo siento, es importante— explicó mientras alcanzaba su chaqueta con una mano y trataba, sin mucho éxito, de girar el pomo con la otra.

—Hay un sitio donde tengo que estar — exclamó finalmente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	6. Light up the darkness

**Capítulo 5 Light up ****the****Darkness**

Kate sentía el peso del mes de mañanas a las que se había enfrentado sin Castle. Un mes carente de sonrisas, de teorías extravagantes y de miradas repletas de complicidad. Un mes sin su escritor y la incertidumbre la carcomía por dentro. Para alguien que lidiaba a diario con criminales, le resultaba difícil reunir el coraje suficiente para llamarle. Desde su última conversación Beckett había tratado de marcar su número en varias ocasiones, deseando oír su voz una vez más al otro lado de la línea, pero algo se lo impedía. Seguía encerrada en su baluarte, un muro que no le permitía ver más allá, que la mantenía encerrada al resto del mundo. Castle decía la verdad; ella tenía miedo. Miedo de elegir su presente y olvidar el pasado. Miedo de atreverse a ser feliz y que toda la fortaleza se derrumbase. Luchaba por lograr abrir la puerta y escapar de su cautiverio, por conseguir ser algo más que el caso de su madre. Pero Beckett no se sentía segura de poder ganar esta batalla. No sin Castle.

La inspectora contemplaba absorta la silla junto a su escritorio, en apariencia idéntica a todas las demás sillas de la comisaría. La misma madera, el mismo tejido en el tapizado y la misma estructura, pero aquella resultaba especial. Aquella daba asiento a Richard Castle, su escritor, su compañero, su amigo y el único hombre con la determinación para seguir golpeando su muro pese a no recibir respuesta. Mientras observaba la silla, Beckett recordó aquella noche cuando apareció en la presentación de su última novela para interrogarle sobre un asesinato. Tres años atrás Beckett había intentado por todos los medios librase del molesto, egocéntrico e irresponsable escritor, y ahora… ahora le necesitaba allí, pero la silla permanecía vacía y cada mirada la estaba matando.

Recordó también su última discusión en su apartamento, antes del sacrificio de Montgomery. El escritor solo quería mantenerla a salvo y ella le había expulsado de su comisaría y de su vida. Y sin embargo él había vuelto para protegerla. Por muchos obstáculos que interpusiera, él siempre se las arreglaba para volver. Beckett extrajo de nuevo el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una llamada perdida de su padre, ni rastro del escritor. Titubeo unos segundos antes de guardarlo de nuevo. Hacía tan solo un mes la vida del escritor se había balanceado en la cuerda floja por un disparo, y en esta ocasión podía perderlo de nuevo por una mezcla de orgullo y miedo. Quizá era mejor así. Beckett se había prometido no volver a caer en las embaucadoras redes del escritor cuando le perdió de vista el verano anterior acompañado de su exmujer. Sin embargo no podía evitar extrañarle, como si una parte de ella se negara a aceptar los designios de la razón. La más antigua de las batallas se libraba en su interior, el cerebro contra el corazón, y no parecía dirimirse un claro vencedor. Su mente se encontraba completamente bloqueada, estancada con el mismo caso durante dos semanas. Beckett temía que la ausencia de Castle le impidiera desarrollar su trabajo y eso, al mismo tiempo, le asustaba.

Casi como un espejismo Beckett se imaginaba al escritor sentado a su lado. Pero la voz de la nueva capitana la transportó de vuelta a la realidad.

—Detective Beckett, a menos que haya descubierto algo nuevo sobre el caso, le sugiero que continúe rellenado el informe— ordenó Gates con su tono autoritario tras percatarse de la fijación de la inspectora por la silla.

—Si señor— respondió ella antes de volver al trabajo.

_«Y solo acaba de empezar el día» _pensó Beckett suspirando. Otro día eterno e insípido sin Castle. Kate decidió obedecer a la capitana y se enfrascó de nuevo en el papeleo. Pasaron unos monótonos minutos entre firmas, casillas y anotaciones en los que se negó a levantar la mirada de los papeles. De lo contrario solo encontraría a su lado una silla vacía. Luchaba por contener sus emociones escribiendo impasible hoja tras hoja, apretando cada vez más con el bolígrafo como llevaba haciendo durante unos días.

De pronto algo llamo su atención, justo delante de sus ojos. Un leve golpe sobre la mesa, seguido del sonido de unas gotas al regresar al seno del fluido. Su corazón se olvidó de latir por un instante cuando sus ojos se toparon de frente con un recipiente blanco y marrón que le resultaba familiar. Sus ojos subieron lentamente a lo largo de este, con cautela. El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, congelándose el tiempo por un instante cuando su mirada terminó por encontrarse con los ojos azules que tanto deseaba.

—Buenos días inspectora—

"fundido en negro y entra la música: Pananana pa nanana!"

Tras unos segundos sojuzgados al intenso cruce de miradas, Beckett reaccionó ante la repentina aparición del escritor

— ¡Castle! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Kate, intentado esconder el exceso de felicidad que sentía en aquel momento

—Bueno, ya ha terminado mi rehabilitación—Comentó Castle sin darle mayor importancia —Después de un mes me estaba aburriendo mucho, asique he decidido pasar por comisaria a ver si teníamos algún caso— explicó echando un vistazo a la pizarra —Te he traído un café — añadió con tono inocente señalando el vaso que seguía sobre el escritorio de la inspectora.

Beckett recordó de inmediato la bebida, ¿cómo olvidar su café? Rodeó el recipiente con las manos, parándose para sentir el calor que emanaba del mismo. Después se lo acercó a la nariz para apreciar el aroma lentamente

—Gracias, es todo un detalle—

Castle no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran, mostrándose satisfecho al ver de nuevo a su musa saboreando el café como cada mañana. La felicidad pronto se contagió a la inspectora. El calor de la bebida se extendió por su cuerpo, conquistando cualquier resquicio de la sombra provocada por el mes de silencio. De este modo la luz volvió a invadir el rostro de la detective y sonrió a su escritor. Una sonrisa cuyo brillo podría iluminar la más oscura de las tinieblas

—Y bien ¿Qué tenemos? — Preguntó Castle tras sentarse en su silla frente a la inspectora

Beckett tardo unos segundos en asimilar la imagen del escritor ocupando de nuevo su asiento. Tras reaccionar comenzó a exponer el caso.

— Bryan Chamberts, 28 años, lo encontramos en callejón un día después del asesinato. Tres disparos en el pecho y no hay rastro de las balas. — explicó la inspectora.

— ¿Como que no hay rastro de las balas? — indagó Castle

— Así es, Lanie no las encontró en el cadáver y los técnicos peinaron la zona, pero tampoco había fragmentos en la escena del crimen. Ryan y Espo han ido a la empresa donde trabajaba a ver si encuentran algo— aclaró Beckett

— ¡Discutió con un mago y este le mató con balas de desaparecen! No, no, mejor. ¡Había descubierto una base secreta alienígena y tuvieron que eliminarlo con su avanzada tecnología!— exclamó Castle ansioso —El misterio de un asesinato sin balas, ¡el mejor regalo de bienvenida de la historia! —

—Castle, hay un hombre muerto y yo tengo que pillar a un asesino— le reprochó Beckett con una de sus miradas

— ¿Entonces porque está sonriendo, inspectora? — Castle advirtió que su compañera aun no había borrado aquella expresión

_«Porque creí que no volverías» _rugía una voz dentro de Beckett. Sin embargo su muro interior ahogó aquellas palabras, impidiendo que llegaran hasta sus labios.

— ¿Qué dices Castle? ¡Yo no estoy sonriendo! —replicó ella como defensa, tratando de sonar enfadada.

El escritor se disponía a contraatacar cuando una puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y una voz autoritaria le interrumpió antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra

—Detective Beckett, y usted debe ser el señor Castle. A mi despacho, ahora— ordenó Gates

Debido a la emoción de la imprevista llegada de Castle, Beckett había olvidado presentarle al capitán. La cadena de mando instaurada por Victoria Gates difería de la metodología del capitán Montgomery y la comisaría se regía por nuevas y estrictas normas. Normas que sin duda el escritor ignoraría una por una.

—Castle, ¿Qué has hecho? Yo no le he dicho nada sobre ti— susurró Beckett intentando no mover los labios y confundida por el hecho de que Gates conociera al escritor

—Puede que de camino hiciera una llamada al alcalde para que se asegurase de que podía volver a comisaría— murmuró Castle como respuesta, pretendiendo también que la capitana no le escuchara

Gates cerró el despacho con un portazo tras ellos y corrió a tomar asiento

—Señor Castle se cree usted muy listo ¿no es así? Utilizando su relación con el alcalde para humillarme y dejarme en evidencia delante de mis detectives. Permítame decirle que sus trucos de famosillo ricachón le serán muy útiles en otros lugares, pero en mi comisaría no hay sitio para un escritor jugando a ser policía. — espetó la capitana enojada —Un fallo, uno solo, ya sea una huella suya en la escena de un crimen o una prueba que queda invalidad por su presencia, y presentaré cargos contra usted y entonces ninguno de sus amigos podrá librarle de ir a prisión. ¿Queda claro?—

—Si señor — contestó Castle realizando un saludo militar como burla

Beckett desvió la mirada, luchando para contener una carcajada provocada por la actuación del escritor.

—Y en cuanto a usted, detective. El caso de Bryan Chamberts está llevando demasiado tiempo. Le sugiero que deje el caso y dedique su tiempo a otras cosas más importantes— continuó Gates

—Con el debido respeto señor, una mujer ha perdido a su marido y un asesino anda suelto. No creo que haya algo más importante que resolver esto—Contestó Beckett con una mirada desafiante

—Entonces no es una sugerencia sino de una orden— respondió la capitana poniéndose en pie y dejando las gafas sobre la mesa como muestra de autoridad

—Señor, ya me obligó a cerrar un caso sin resolver— exclamó Beckett avanzando un paso más en la dirección de su superior —Déjeme continuar con este, al menos hasta que haya otro asesinato—

—Está bien inspectora. Pero lleva dos semanas estancada con este misterio, ¿Qué me hace pensar que podrá resolverlo ahora? — accedió la capitana

Beckett no contesto a la pregunta de la dama de hierro, pero el nombre de su compañero apareció al instante en sus pensamientos. Castle se encontraba distraído escrutando el despacho de Victoria Gates, por lo que la inspectora trató de llamar su atención golpeándole discretamente en una pierna.

—Pueden retirarse — ordenó Gates señalando la puerta con un gesto —Ah y una cosa más inspectora. Si su "mono de feria" comete algún error, usted responderá también por sus actos, ¿Lo ha entendido? —

Beckett asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el despacho

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Castle? — replicó Beckett entre risas

— Solo quería asegurarme — _«De que nada me impedía venir a verte» _pensó para sus adentros —Además ¿Has visto que cara? Creo que acabaré gustándole —

— Odio decir esto Castle, pero Gates puede tener razón— señaló Beckett después de asegurarse de que la capitana no podía escucharla —Después de tantos días los testigos se vuelven poco fiables y las pruebas empiezan a desaparecer—

— ¿Y desde cuando las dificultades te han impedido seguir con un caso?—recordó Castle.

Beckett esbozó una breve expresión de agradecimiento por su apoyo, y ambos se concentraron en la información presente en la pizarra. Las imágenes de la víctima y los sospechosos, junto con la línea temporal y los detalles del asesinato habían permanecido expuestos en comisaría durante un par de semanas; pero ahora la inspectora las veía con otros ojos. Decidieron comenzar por repasar el caso, buscando algún dato que se les hubiera escapado anteriormente a los detectives. Los tres disparos y el meticuloso trabajo para eliminar las pruebas parecían indicar un ajuste de cuentas, sin embargo los amigos y familiares de la victima aseguraban que él nunca se relacionaría con ese tipo de personas.

— ¡Tenía una doble vida! — exclamó Castle ojiplático

—No, eso ya lo hemos investigado — contestó Beckett con total normalidad sin apartar la vista de la pizarra. Castle se mostró confundido; esperaba que la inspectora se molestase por su teoría, no que ya la hubiera barajado.

—A lo mejor necesitaba dinero y se lo pidió a la persona equivocada — comentó el escritor

— También hemos analizado sus datos bancarios, no hay nada fuera de lo común— explicó Beckett con una mueca de resignación

En las últimas semanas habían tratado de investigar toda la vida de la víctima. Un hombre joven, con un trabajo honrado y estable que comenzaba a formar una familia con su esposa. Desde luego no resulta el tipo de persona que aparece en un callejón con tres disparos. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que la inspectora logró exponer todos los datos que habían recopilado acerca del caso. Castle por su parte la escuchaba con la atención que presta un niño cuando le relatan un cuento, sin poder despegar sus ojos de Beckett.

—Le quitaron la chaqueta, la cartera y el móvil y además extrajeron las balas. ¿Cómo puede ser que no hubiera ninguna huella en la escena? — preguntó Castle contrariado

—Tardamos demasiado tiempo en encontrar el cuerpo, algunas pistas ya se habían esfumado, disuelto— contestó Beckett con tono de frustración

De pronto el escritor levantó la mirada con un brillo especial en los ojos. Un brillo que solo aparecía cuando descubría algo sobre un caso

— ¡Disuelto! — exclamó Castle emocionado

— ¿Qué pasa Castle? — reaccionó Beckett, sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento del escritor

—Se disuelven. Beckett, las balas. No las extrajeron, las balas se disuelven y por eso Lanie no pudo encontrarlas— explicó Castle gritando por toda la comisaría mientras se dirigía al escritorio de su compañera.

—No digas tonterías Castle, como se van a disolver las ba… — el enfado de Kate se vio interrumpido por su propia conciencia — ¡El caso de los Angeles! ¡Las balas que había robado Ganz!— indicó Beckett al recordarlo.

En ese momento Castle ya había descolgado el teléfono de Beckett y se disponía a marcar cuando su expresión de alegría se vio interrumpida. Miró rápidamente a su musa, que se acercaba también a su puesto de trabajo.

—No se me el numero del depósito— manifestó Castle

—Yo si— respondió la inspectora tras apoderarse del teléfono.

En unos minutos Lanie confirmó que había una concentración excesiva de metales ligeros en los orificios de bala. Sin duda podía tratarse de las mismas balas que habían incautado durante sus breves vacaciones en L. A.

— ¿Vamos a ir otra vez a Los Ángeles? — Preguntó Castle emocionado —Si es así, dime que vas a volver a salir de la piscina con un bikini —

—No Castle, voy a llamar a la policía de L. A. para que hablen con Russel Ganz. Con un poco de suerte conseguiremos la información que necesitamos — contestó ella mirándole de reojo mientras extendía la mano para alcanzar el teléfono.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando logró contactar con el inspector Seeger, con quien habían colaborado durante su estancia en la ciudad californiana. Como agradecimiento por su ayuda el policía accedió a contactar con el criminal que se encontraba bajo custodia tras su detención.

Unas horas más tarde Beckett recibió la información. Ganz había colaborado a cambio de una breve reducción de condena, exponiendo a todos sus asociados.

—Según la policía de los Ángeles el contrabandista al que atrapamos confesó tener 50 cajas con la munición que encontramos en la furgoneta— manifestó Beckett

—Déjame adivinar, en el recuento que hicieron para el informe faltaba alguna de las cajas— propuso Caslte.

—Tres para ser exactos. Solo encontraron 47 cajas— Beckett realizó una pausa mientras se dirigía a su ordenador —Solo los compañeros de Ganz tenían acceso a esa mercancía, van a mandarnos una lista de sus asociados —

—Lo tenemos — exclamó Castle colocándose tras la inspectora, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla

—No tan rápido Castle, pudieron haberlas vendido en el mercado negro, y aunque encontremos alguna relación con la víctima, aun nos falta descubrir el móvil— comentó ella con prudencia —Sin eso ningún jurado condenaría a un sospechoso—

—Entonces supongo que te será de ayuda tener a cierto escritor en tu equipo — respondió Castle arqueando una ceja.

En aquel momento Ryan y Esposito regresaban a comisaría para comunicar a Beckett lo que habían descubierto. Al parecer nadie en la empresa había percibido cambios de humor o de conducta en la victima. Ambos detectives enmudecieron cuando se toparon de pronto con el escritor

—Hola Chicos, ¡me alegro de veros! — exclamó él

—Castle, ¡has vuelto! — Ryan corrió a saludarle

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó Esposito con una sonrisa

El escritor y su musa compartieron una cómplice mirada. Durante unos segundos, de nuevo nada a su alrededor existía excepto los ojos del otro.

—Digamos que hay… novedades — explicó Beckett

Pronto la inspectora hubo informado a sus compañeros sobre la situación. La idea de Castle sobre las balas había producido una brecha en el complejo caso que les permitiría avanzar. Beckett coordinó el trabajo de todo el equipo para acelerar el proceso y en unos minutos obtuvieron los primeros frutos

—Hey Beckett, creo que tenemos algo — exclamó Ryan tras su ordenador

El escritor y su musa acudieron a la llama de su compañero, colocándose detrás de su escritorio para poder ver el monitor.

—La mayoría no tienen ninguna conexión, pero uno de ellos fue arrestado en varias ocasiones por tráfico de drogas en Brownsville, donde se crio la víctima— explicó Ryan mientras buscaba la imagen del sospechoso —Aquí lo tengo, su nombre es Joe Velluti—

—Espo, llama a la mujer de la víctima y que venga a hablar con nosotros. Quizás ella pueda decirnos si se conocían— solicitó Beckett a su compañero — Castle y yo nos encargamos de eso, mientras vosotros intentad localizar al sospechoso y traedlo para un interrogatorio—

Esposito asintió mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

La esposa llegó a comisaría unos minutos más tarde. Se trataba de uno mujer joven, de edad similar a la de su marido. Lucía una camiseta sencilla y unos vaqueros. Castle rápidamente se percató de sus ojos, hinchados y enrojecidos por las noches en vela llorando por la muerte de su marido. Beckett estrechó su mano y le presentó al escritor. Tras el saludo invitó a la mujer a pasar a la sala de descanso donde ambas se sentaron. Castle por su parte comenzó a preparar un café para cada una. _«Siempre tan atento» _pensó Beckett al comprobar el esfuerzo del escritor por reconfortar a la joven.

—Disculpe que volvamos a llamarla señora Chamberts — comenzó Beckett después de que el escritor les sirviera sus bebidas y tomara asiento

—No se preocupe inspectora, lo que sea por encontrar a los que hicieron esto— respondió la joven con los ojos vidriosos

—Uno de los sospechosos trabajó durante unos años en el mismo barrio en el que se crio su marido— continuó Beckett extrayendo una fotografía del hombre y mostrándosela a la mujer de la víctima — ¿Le suena de algo este hombre? —

— Me temo que no detective, nunca antes le había visto— contestó ella devolviéndoles la foto.

—Háblenos de la infancia de su marido— interrumpió Castle

—Lo cierto es que no sé mucho, no le gustaba hablar de ello. Brownsville nunca ha sido un buen lugar para criarse. Bryan se quedó huérfano a los 14 años y apenas recibió ayuda de su familia — reveló la joven bajando la mirada —Pero consiguió huir de esa vida gracias a su esfuerzo, fue a la universidad y encontró un buen trabajo. Siempre estaba dando gracias por su situación, decía que marcharse de ese barrio fue la mejor decisión que había tomado. Y ahora está muerto— rompió a llorar desconsoladamente

—Le prometo que encontraremos a quien lo hizo y todo el peso de la justicia caerá sobre él— aseguró Beckett con un tono cálido y sereno. La expresión de determinación de la detective logró calamar el llanto de la mujer.

—Todo eso pasó hace más de 10 años inspectora— comentó la mujer después de tranquilizarse y limpiar las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas — no entiendo como alguien ha podido hacer esto—

—Muchas Gracias señora Chamberts, la llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo—se despidió Beckett después de acompañar a la joven hasta el ascensor

—Gracias a usted inspectora, y a su compañero — respondió la mujer agradecida

Castle observaba la escena desde la lejanía, a través del cristal de la sala de descanso. Incluso después de tres años siguiendo a Beckett como una sombra continuaba sorprendiéndose de su capacidad para restituir la esperanza de los familiares de la víctima.

—Por primera vez, tengo que admitir que creo que dice la verdad — murmuró Castle

—Yo también lo creo — respondió Beckett

—Está claro que la clave se encuentra en su pasado— sugirió el escritor de vuelta en la pizarra

—Hemos revisado varias veces los registros y no tiene ningún antecedente—indicó Beckett pasándose una mano por el cabello —Desde luego nada que pudiera suponer un ajuste de cuentas—

—Entonces le invito a dar una vuelta por Brownsville, detective —exclamó Castle levantando ambas cejas

—Vale. Pero… yo conduzco — Kate arrancó las llaves del vehículo de las manos del escritor sin que este pudiera reaccionar.

Decidieron comenzar preguntando a los vecinos de las viviendas colindantes a la que ocupaba Bryan Chamberts durante su juventud. Tras varios intentos una mujer de avanzada edad reconoció la fotografía de la víctima. Poca gente lo recordaba, ya que había pasado una década desde que abandonó el barrio. Sin embargo la mujer logró indicarles donde encontrar a John Boyle, otro joven que solía pasar tiempo con la víctima en su infancia. Tal como la anciana había señalado encontraron al hombre en una carpintería cercana

— Disculpe ¿John Boyle? — preguntó la inspectora

—Soy yo, ¿que desean? — contestó este dejando el trabajo por un momento

—Soy la detective de homicidios Kate Beckett, y este es Richard Castle — se presentó la inspectora — ¿conocía usted a Bryan Chamberts?

—Sí, fuimos amigos de la infancia. ¿Se ha metido en algún lío? — John se mostró preocupado

—Lo cierto es que le han asesinado— Beckett extrajo la imagen del sospechoso de su carpeta —Reconoce a este hombre

—Es Joe Velluti, si alguien ha matado a Bryan, tiene que ser él— masculló el hombre, sentándose en una silla cercana para sobrellevar la noticia

— ¿Y puede decirnos porque? —preguntó Castle, interesado por la historia subyacente al homicidio.

—Brownsville es un barrio peligroso y más para los huérfanos como nosotros. Joe solía reclutar a esos jóvenes bajo su protección, pero a cambio teníamos que cometer algunos delitos para él. Al principio solo eran cosas pequeñas pero Bryan siempre se mostro… reticente. Mire inspectora, yo ya pague por mis crímenes en la cárcel, pero Bryan logró escapar antes de que fuera tarde y eso molestó mucho a Joe —

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Beckett. Esposito y Ryan habían localizado al sospechoso y se encontraba ahora bajo custodia en la comisaría. Lo retendrían allí hasta que ella pudiera completar el interrogatorio.

—Muchas gracias señor Boyle— agradeció la inspectora — ¡Vamos Castle! —

En esta ocasión Castle decidió observar el interrogatorio desde la habitación contigua, permitiendo a Beckett emplear todas sus herramientas. El sospechoso se negó a hablar con la policía pero ella no pensaba rendirse, asique comenzó a desplegar las pruebas en su contra

—Este es Bryan Chamberts, le dispararon tres veces en el pecho y lo dejaron en un callejón— empezó Beckett sacándolas imágenes de la escena del crimen —Sabemos que usted recluta jóvenes para hacer sus trabajos a cambio de protección. Bryan escapó y sabía demasiado asique tuviste que acabar con él ¿No es así? —

—Puede especular todo lo que quiera inspectora, pero no tienen nada. Conozco mis derechos. Dentro de 24 horas me marcharé de aquí y no volverán a cogerme— Joe Velluti parecía tranquilo, como si dominara la situación.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— sonrió Beckett mostrándole otra fotografía —Estas son las balas solubles que hemos encontrado en el registro de su casa, las mismas que utilizaste para matarle— La inspectora se puso en pie, acortando la distancia con el asesino —Personalmente no tengo ninguna duda de que fue usted, y con las balas hay suficiente para mandarte a prisión durante una temporada. Pero ahí fuera hay gente que necesita conocer toda la historia, asique empiece a contarla y le diré al fiscal que colaboraste—

— Esos jóvenes son mi mano de obra, mis chivos expiatorios. Me gusta tener las manos limpias y usar menores para ello resulta efectivo. Pero ese chico nunca seguía mis órdenes, siempre rechistando. Un día fui a encargarle un trabajo y había desparecido. Somos como una familia para esos huérfanos y NADIE puede abandonarla sin mi permiso— el homicida se incorporó para continuar —Le seguí durante años, pero no encontraba ninguna forma de eliminarlo hasta que robamos aquellas balas. El muy idiota pensaba que podía huir del pasado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él—

—Diez años. Esperó diez años para su venganza y pensó que se libraría, pero cometió un grave error al utilizar esa munición — exclamó Beckett antes dejar la sala de interrogatorios

La inspectora decidió llamar de nuevo a la señora Chamberts para comunicarle el cierre del caso de su marido. Esta acudió a la comisaría con el mismo atuendo y los ojos aun enrojecidos.

—Supongo que le gustaría recuperar esto — comentó Beckett entregándole la chaqueta y la cartera de su marido a la joven —Lo encontramos en el registro—

—Muchas gracias inspectora —la mujer echó a llorar de nuevo —Gracias por no dudar de mi palabra. Sabía que Bryan nunca hubiera cometido un delito—

— No tiene por qué darlas, y puedes llamarme Kate— contesto Beckett

En aquel momento Castle se dirigía a la sala de descanso, donde se encontraban las dos mujeres, para preparar un café en la máquina. Al verlas en el interior, sin embargo, cambió de opinión permitiendo que mantuvieran una conversación privada. Tanto la joven como la detective se percataron de la presencia del escritor al otro lado de la puerta antes de que este regresara a la pizarra.

—Sabes Kate, Bryan y yo fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo. Tardé más de seis años en decirle lo que sentía, y ahora daría lo que fuera por poder volver a decírselo— susurró la joven —No dejes que a ti te ocurra lo mismo—

—Parece increíble que no se me ocurriera antes lo de las balas— Comentó Beckett mientras recogía las fotografías de la pizarra como hacía al final de cada caso

—Cuidado inspectora, o acabarás admitiendo que he sido de ayuda en este misterio— replicó Castle en tono juguetón antes de pasarle la caja para guardas las pruebas del caso a su musa

—Quien sabe Castle, quizás algún día aciertes con una de tus teorías esotéricas— contestó ella para seguirle el juego.

— ¿Has dicho "esotéricas"? — Repitió Castle —Por alguna extraña razón, encuentro eso terriblemente atractivo—

—Que sea policía no significa que no lea— respondió Beckett alzando una ceja —Pero literatura de verdad, no uno de tus libros— añadió con una carcajada

— ¡Eh! En mi defensa diré que Nikki Heat tiene una profundidad artística solo comparable a los personajes de grandes obras de la humanidad— trató de reprochar el escritor

—Ya, ¿y en que personaje histórico te inspiraste para crear su faceta de guarrilla? — sentenció Beckett sin poder evitar que una mueca de triunfo se dibujara en sus labios.

—Touché— contesto el escritor falto de argumentos

Ambos rieron ante la expresión de resignación del Castle. Después de un mes anhelaban continuar el baile que comenzaron años atrás. Resultaba increíble que, pese a las dificultades a las que se habían enfrentado, el escritor y su musa parecían más unidos que nunca.

—Bueno, esto ya está— exclamó Beckett transportando la caja hasta su mesa.

— ¿Y los chicos? —indagó Castle intrigado por no haberlos visto desde hacía unas horas

— Estaban terminando unos asuntos sobre el caso, deberían llegar en un rato— respondió Beckett

—Vamos a esperarles entonces, tengo una propuesta que haceros a todos— reveló Castle.

—Acompáñame a bajar esto al almacén y me lo cuentas por el camino— solicitó Kate señalando las escaleras con la cabeza.

Castle, que descansaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la detective, se puso en pie de un salto; siempre dispuesto a seguir a su musa a cualquier parte. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella el timbre del teléfono les interrumpió.

—Disculpa un momento— se excusó el escritor al detenerse.

—Rick Castle— contestó. Al otro lado del teléfono replicó la voz de su psicóloga. —Lo siento Christine, pero hasta el viernes no puedo. — Respondió él —Vale, nos vemos— añadió por ultimo antes de finalizar la llamada.

Castle guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia donde la inspectora le esperaba. El paquete parecía algo pesado, asique el escritor se ofreció a trasportarlo él mismo; arrancándoselo prácticamente de las manos a Beckett.

— ¿Quién es Christine? — preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Mi psicóloga— reveló Castle encogiéndose de hombros —Después del disparo mi madre y Alexis insistieron en que fuera, asique tuve que hacerles caso— aclaró ante la expresión intrigada de su musa

— ¡Ha! Si —Beckett dejó escapar una breve carcajada que solía acompañar a sus momentos de celos.

— Y la verdad es que está muy buena— añadió él con el tono que caracterizaba su lado más mujeriego.

—Vaya, ¡Qué casualidad! — exclamó la inspectora ladeando ligeramente la cabeza antes de comenzar a descender por las escaleras. Castle tardo unos segundos en reaccionar antes de seguirla al almacén. Aprovechando que este no podía verla, Kate permitió que una sonrisa amplia y sincera se dibujara en su rostro. Sonrió porque, a pesar de que preferiría no haber oído esa última frase, aquella expresión resultaba tan típica de Castle que solo podía significar una cosa: su escritor había vuelto.


	7. When the lady says stop

**Capítulo 7: When the lady says stop**

Como Beckett había indicado sus compañeros regresaron a comisaría cuando Castle y ella terminaban de archivar las pruebas en el almacén.

—Ahora que estoy aquí y que hemos resuelto el caso gracias a mi audaz ingenio—anunció Castle — ¿Que os parece si vamos a "La guarida" a celebrarlo?

—Por supuesto— contestó Esposito — ¿Pero pued…—

—Sí, puedes llamar a Lanie para que venga— interrumpió Castle antes de que el detective pudiera formular la pregunta

— ¿Nos vemos allí en un par de horas? — accedió Ryan mientras se ponía el abrigo y aflojaba el nudo de su corbata

—Genial, trae también a Jenny— Exclamó Castle emocionado — ¿Tu qué dices Beckett, te apuntas?— consultó Castle dirigiéndose a su musa con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé Castle, hay mucho papeleo y tengo cosas que hacer en mi apartamento — respondió ella con pereza.

— ¡Vamos, será divertido! — Castle procuró convencerla. —Y poneros algo elegante, puede que aparezca el alcalde por allí— añadió mientras pulsaba el botón para acceder al ascensor.

El escritor se giró antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras de sí, llegando a distinguir una sonrisa en el rostro de Beckett.

* * *

La Guarida se encontraba completamente abarrotada, no en vano su dueño celebraba una fiesta a la que acudían algunas de las personas más importantes de la ciudad. La muchedumbre iba y venía creando un gran alboroto. Algunos se detenían a observar las fotografías que poblaban las paredes del bar en las que se retrataban multitud de escritores, incluyendo a Richard Castle. Entre las imágenes destacaba una algo más moderna que mostraba cuatro hombres y una mujer brindando con el licor de una botella de cristal rojo. Bajo el marco colgaba un grabado que rezaba "Al capitán Montgomery: El nos enseñó el verdadero significado del valor".

Aquel siempre había sido uno de los lugares preferidos de Castle para escribir. La historia de ciudad rezumaba por las paredes del bar, impregnando el ambiente con recuerdos de otras épocas. Eddie, el pianista, parecía recordar a todas y cada una de las personas que habían pasado por alguna de las mesas de _La Guarida _y accedió a tocar también aquella noche. El anfitrión saludaba uno por uno a los recién llegados, preguntándose si no habría invitado a demasiada gente.

— ¡Ricky! — exclamó una voz sorprendiendo a Castle

—Pez Gordo— contestó el escritor cuando vio al alcalde

—Si llego a saber que este sitio estaba en venta…— comentó el alcalde echando un vistazo a su alrededor para apreciar el local

—Ven, voy a presentarte a uno de mis compañeros— propuso Castle pasando su brazo por el hombro del alcalde.

El escritor condujo a su amigo a través de la multitud hasta dar con Ryan y su prometida. La pareja se encontraba compartiendo caricias en una de las mesas más apartadas

—Chicos, os presento al alcalde— exclamó Castle cohibiendo el intimo momento.

Ryan se puso en pie de un salto, sorprendido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. El detective se apresuró a corregir su peinado con la mano y a abrochar el botón superior de su camisa con formalidad. A continuación estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el alcalde con nerviosismo

—Señor Alcalde. Es un honor conocerle — manifestó Ryan aun temblando —Yo soy…—

—El detective Ryan ¿verdad?— Interrumpió su interlocutor —La inspiración de Raley en los libros de Nikki Heat. Y esta belleza debe ser Jenny. Rick me ha hablado mucho de vosotros— comentó el alcalde besando el reverso de la mano de la mujer.

—Un consejo, Robbert, nunca compitas a beber con ellos— interfirió Castle —Vasito de leche puede machacarte en cualquier momento—

Ryan se disponía a reprender al escritor por emplear su apodo cuando Castle recibió una llamada de su hija y se ausentó para contestarla. Martha había insistido en que ambas debían adquirir galas especialmente para la ocasión y Alexis se vió obligada a avisar a su padre del retraso que sufrirían

Unos minutos más tarde Espósito y Lanie aparecieron juntos en La Guarida, guiados por el indiscutible bullicio de la fiesta. La doctora distinguió a Castle de puntillas entre la multitud, observando a su alrededor como un cachorro perdido

— ¿Buscas a alguien chico-escritor? — Castle distinguió la voz de Lanie a sus espaldas y se giró para comprobarlo

— ¡Doctora Parish! — Exclamó Castle ante la imagen de la examinadora —Vaya, que bien te veo —

—Gracias Castle — respondió ella ante los elogios del escritor —Todo un caballero—

— Cuidado, que te puedo dejar un ojo morado — comentó Esposito con un tono más amistoso que enfadado.

— ¿Estabas buscando a Beckett? — preguntó Lanie, advirtiendo la inquietud del escritor

—No, no, yo no buscaba a nadie — contestó Castle rápidamente, fingiendo un tono despreocupado — ¿Por qué lo dices? — continuó con su forzada actitud ausente.

—Me ha llamado antes porque no sabía qué tipo de vestido ponerse. A lo mejor deberías ir a su apartamento para aconsejarla — comentó la doctora

Esposito miró a su acompañante extrañado

— ¿Estás segura de que te ha lla… ? — Lanie golpeó al detective con el codo, impidiendo que completara la frase. La terrible mirada que siguió a la llamada de atención logró que Esposito comprendiera la situación. —A mí también me dijo que vendría. Quizás esté en un aprieto. Beberías ir a comprobarlo —

—Si, tenéis razón chicos. Vuelvo en un rato— exclamó el escritor antes de fundirse con la muchedumbre en busca de la salida

Espo y Lanie compartieron una sonrisa y se aproximaron a la barra. Allí tomaron asiento y el detective pidió sus bebidas

—Con eso último te has pasado Javi. Diciéndole que Kate puede estar en peligro, ¿quieres que le de un infarto? — comentó Lanie con una carcajada

—Eh, que tú has empezado primero. — Se defendió Espósito —Además, he estado contigo toda la tarde y no has recibido ninguna llamada. ¿Qué tramáis Beckett y tú? —

—Beckett no sabe nada de esto — contesto la doctora —Ambos necesitan un empujón y nosotros tenemos un apuesta ¿recuerdas? —

—Hey, ¡eso es trampa! — Protestó el detective —¿Y qué vamos a hacer si no vuelven? Esta fiesta la ha montado Castle —

—Si no vuelven, detective, significa que me debes algo— añadió Lanie jugando con la copa entre sus dedos

—Mm, y quieres que te lo pague con dinero o… ¿de otra forma? — propuso Esposito inclinándose para besarla

—No sé, ¿qué tenias en mente? — Lanie agarró con pasión al detective por la solapa de la camisa, evitando que se alejara

—Bueno, podría…— susurro Esposito al oído de la doctora

—Eso suena bien— Contestó Lanie emocionada —¿Qué te parece si "efectúas el pago" esta noche?… y si no gano la apuesta… te lo devuelvo mañana— añadió mordiéndose el labio

* * *

En el interior del apartamento de Beckett un acalorado encuentro tenía lugar. La ropa volaba por la habitación en todas direcciones y el elevado volumen de los ruidos sin duda alertaba a los vecinos.

—Escúchame Kate, esto es un error— exclamó él

—El único error es no haberlo hecho antes— contestó Beckett

—No sabes lo que dices Kate, ese escritor te ha comido la cabeza—

—No metas a Castle en esto— contestó ella enfadada mientras le lanzaba una camisa — ¡Toma, también es tuyo! —

— ¿Cómo no voy a meterlo, Kate?— Gritó el doctor lanzado la prenda al suelo —Me estas dejando por él ¿no es así? —

Mientras Beckett discutía con el doctor, entregándole los pocos objetos que le pertenecían para que abandonara la vivienda cuanto antes, Castle conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de nueva york. Cuando llegó al apartamento de Kate, el escritor distinguió un vehículo aparcado junto al portón principal del edificio. Una moto que indudablemente pertenecía al doctor. En ese instante Castle sintió el impacto de toneladas de sueños precipitándose al vacío. Todos y cada unos de los momentos en los que Josh se interponían entre él y su musa volaron ante sus ojos.

Castle tenía dinero, fama, talento, multitud de mujeres y encanto para salir airoso de cualquier situación. Pero aquellos momentos representaban la posibilidad de no alcanzar lo único que realmente había deseado en muchos años. Aquellas imágenes le recordaban que no todo terminaba como le gustaría, que por primera vez él no escribiría el final de la historia a su antojo. El escritor seguía acudiendo a comisaría con un café cada mañana esperando una sonrisa, pero en ocasiones el doctor aparecía para resquebrajar su fantasía, para demostrarle que aquello que anhelaba podía resbalar entre sus dedos y esfumarse

Aquella motocicleta se encontraba completamente estática y sin embargo había atropellado las ilusiones del escritor. Castle observaba aun incrédulo el vehículo, negándose a dar crédito a la imagen que captaban sus sentidos. Lanzó una mirada furtiva al apartamento, comprobando que se encontraba iluminado. Se hallaba ante la dicotomía de abandonar aquel lugar y olvidarlo todo regresando a la fiesta o subir al apartamento de la inspectora para certificar sus temores. Tardó unos segundos en tomar una decisión, y finalmente extrajo las llaves de su coche del bolsillo. No deseaba arriesgarse a contemplar una escena entre su musa y el doctor que podría acabar ahogando su ya baqueteado corazón.

Se dirigía hacia su coche cuando un sonido a su espalda le distrajo. Escuchó un portazo seguido de unos pasos marcados en el rellano del edificio. Se giró para comprobarlo y alcanzó a ver al doctor partiendo del edificio cargado con una abultada mochila y profiriendo todo tipo de maldiciones. Unos segundos después Beckett apareció agitada en el portal.

++++++++++Una hora antes…++++++++++

Beckett se encontraba en su dormitorio con varios vestidos desplegados sobre la cama cuando escuchó el timbre del exterior. Armada con su pistola, pues no esperaba visita, corrió hasta la puerta para atender la llamada.

—Oh, Hola Josh — murmuró Beckett tras abrir la puerta y regresó de nuevo al dormitorio

El doctor siguió a su novia, algo molesto por no recibir ninguna muestra de afecto a su llegada.

—Vaya, ¿vas a ponerte guapa para mi, Kate?— pregunto Josh, acercándose para besarla

—No, tengo una fiesta— Beckett se zafó del doctor antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto

Josh resopló de nuevo y regresó al salón. Allí se dejó caer sobre el sofá antes de encender el televisor y continuó la conversación elevando el tono para que la inspectora pudiera escucharle

— ¿Desde cuando los policías vais a fiestas? — exclamó Josh

—Desde que un… compañero se ha recuperado de un disparo y ha vuelto a comisaría— contesto ella aun en el dormitorio

Beckett cruzó el umbral de camino al salón, lanzando una mirada a la nuca del doctor que se encontraba cómodamente esparcido sobre el sofá. Después de ofrecerle un gesto de desaprobación que él no llego a observar se dirigió a la cocina.

—No he sabido nada de ti en un mes, asique supongo que estas aquí para disculparte por la actitud del otro día— comentó Beckett

—Ya sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado, Kate — respondió Josh —Pero estoy aquí porque mañana me voy a África una temporada— el doctor se puso en pie y se aproximó a su novia —Asique puedes llamar para cancelar esa fiesta—

— ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? — Beckett evitó de nuevo las traviesas manos del doctor

—Porque soy tu novio y mañana me marcho del país… ya sabes lo que toca esta noche— sugirió Josh

—Oh, ¿asique ahora eres mi novio? — Beckett se detuvo enfadada —Dime, ¿también eras mi novio cuando asesinaron al capitán? ¿Cuándo casi muero congelada? ¿Y cuando me dispararon? Y explícame porque tengo la sensación de que ya hemos hablado de esto—

—Escúchame Kate, estás cansada por el trabajo. No piensas realmente lo que estás diciendo— el chico de la moto trató de llevar la discusión a su terreno.

— ¿Estás seguro Josh? Porque yo creo que sí— Beckett volvía al interior de la habitación

El doctor, malhumorado, permaneció apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Pronto cayó en la cuenta del motivo de su ultima discusión.

— ¿Es el escritorcillo verdad? Ese amigo tuyo. — pregunto Josh con una mirada que mostraba su odio hacia Castle

—Castle, ¡se llama Castle! — Exclamó la inspectora —Y si, es él quien organiza la fiesta—

El ambiente comenzó a cargarse a medida que Beckett y Josh permitían aflorar su rabia. Pronto se encontraron gritando de un lado a otro del dormitorio manteniendo una agitada discusión.

—Sabes que solo eres una más en su interminable lista. No puedo creer que caigas así a sus encantos de famosillo barato— finalmente la tensión acumulada entre el escritor y el chico de la moto comenzó a rebosar.

—¡Se acabó Josh!, empieza a recoger tus cosas y lárgate— gritó Beckett —No quiero saber nada más de ti, puedes irte por ahí a salvar el mundo y ni te molestes en volver a esta casa. — las lágrimas corrieron raudas hasta sus ojos, pero logró contenerlas ante el chico de la moto.

—Y este escritor tuyo, ¿Qué hace por las mañanas?, ¿Opera a la gente para salvarles la vida como yo? — Josh mostró aun más repulsa hacia el escritor jactándose de su trabajo

—No, hace gofres—respondió Beckett mientras una sonrisa luchaba por escapar entre su enfado —Y ahora si no te importa, tengo que vestirme—

—Oh, el desayuno. Asique ya me has engañado con el— concluyó el doctor ante el comentario de los gofres.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué clase de mujer me tomas? — replicó Beckett sintiéndose insultada

—Por una que está desesperada por meterse en la cama con ese escritor. "Katherine Beckett" otro lio de una noche más para su colección. Dime ¿El libro te lo va a firmar antes o después de que te acuestes con él? —

Josh conocía la secreta afición de Beckett por los relatos de Castle, pero ignoraba el valor simbólico de esos libros. Desconocía que las obras del famoso novelista ayudaron a Beckett a escapar del abismo de oscuridad en el que se sumió tras el asesinato de su madre

—Termina de recoger tus cosas y márchate ahora mismo, antes de que cambie de opinión— sentenció Beckett

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de darte cuenta de lo tonta que estas siendo al echarme?— Josh malinterpretó la expresión de Beckett

—No, antes de que cambie de opinión y te arreste por acoso— exclamó la inspectora cruzándose de brazos

El doctor cerró de un portazo, dejando tras de sí el apartamento sumido en el silencio. Beckett enterró el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró un sinfín de emociones concentradas. Con los ojos aun vidriosos por la discusión y el repentino descubrimiento de las verdaderas intenciones del doctor, la inspectora se aproximó a la ventana. Deseaba certificar que su ahora exnovio abandonaba por completo el edificio antes de terminar de acicalarse para la fiesta. Sin embargo su mirada se detuvo en otro figura familiar junto a la acera « ¡Joder Castle_ ¿Qué haces aquí_?!» susurró al silencio del apartamento

La tensión entre Castle y Josh resultaba evidente desde el primer día que el doctor apareció en comisaría para recoger a Beckett. En estas circunstancias, unidas a la actitud del chico de la moto, un encuentro entre ambos hombres podría acabar con terribles consecuencias. La inspectora permanecía junto a la ventana, tratando de discernir su siguiente movimiento.

Castle continúo su camino hasta el coche pues el doctor ni siquiera había advertido su presencia. De pronto algo a su espalda apresó su brazo. El escritor retrocedió, preparado para enfrentarse al chico de la moto, pero en su lugar encontró los vidriosos ojos de su musa.

—Hola Beckett, ya me iba, diviértete— masculló el escritor con seriedad antes de reanudar su camino

—Castle, espera por favor — rogó ella tirando de nuevo de su brazo

— ¿A qué quieres que espere? Yo tengo una fiesta y tú pareces estar muy ocupada— respondió él en tono irónico

—No Castle, déjame que te lo explique— insistió Beckett

—No tienes que explicarme nada Kate, corre antes de que se escape tu novio— Castle reconoció que no tenía derecho a reclamar información sobre las relaciones intimas de la inspectora.

Beckett sacudió la cabeza confundida y posó su mano sobre el hombre del escritor. El roce provocó que ambos se estremecieran y un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Castle.

—Ex-novio. Hemos roto — aclaró Beckett bajando el volumen de su voz

Cerró los ojos, conmocionado por la noticia. La esperanza y la rabia se entremezclaban en su interior, nublando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—alcanzó a preguntar el escritor

—Mañana se va otra vez a África. — Explicó ella con un deje de tristeza —Hemos discutido—

Castle suspiró preocupado. Contemplando fijamente el rostro de su musa podía apreciar la decepción en sus ojos. El escritor recordó las palabras de Beckett durante el incidente con la bomba sucia, cuando reconoció que deseaba tener una persona con quien pudiera ir de la mano. En ese instante el enfado del escritor se esfumó

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Castle trataba de reconfortar a su compañera

—Vamos a dar un paseo — propuso Beckett; deseando, por primera vez, abrirse al escritor —Conozco un parque cercano donde podemos sentarnos—

* * *

Durante el trayecto el escritor y su musa permanecieron en silencio. Esa clase de silencio que no resulta incomodo sino agradable. Esa clase de silencio que solo existe con la persona adecuada. Una vez en el parque Castle trató de desviarse pero Beckett continuó caminando en dirección a los columpios que se mecían levemente por el viento

— ¿No podemos sentarnos en aquel banco? — murmuro el escritor demasiado bajo como para ella pudiera escucharle, señalando en la dirección apropiada

—Sabes, mi madre solía traerme a este parque cuando era pequeña. Pasaba horas y horas jugando aquí— comento Beckett con emoción

Castle comprendió el significado de los columpios y siguió a su musa hasta aquel refugio de un tiempo remoto. Beckett tomó asiento con un suave balanceo y aguardó a la llegada del escritor

— ¿Por qué habéis discutido? — murmuro Castle quebrando el silencio de la noche

— Por lo que discutimos siempre, él está muy ocupado salvando el mundo — Contestó Beckett, evitando añadir que en esta ocasión su relación con el escritor había formado parte de la disputa —Y yo creo que quiero…algo más—

Beckett alzó la mirada para contemplar el cielo estrellado. Bajo el manto de la noche podía sentir la presencia del escritor en el columpio contiguo incluso tras cerrar los ojos

—Josh siempre llegaba cansado de trabajar y no tenía tiempo de llamarme para preguntarme por mi día— añadió Beckett —Y lo cierto es que nunca me importó. Al fin y al cabo él viaja por el mundo salvando vidas mientras yo estoy aquí en Nueva York—

—Si, en Nueva York, resolviendo homicidios. Tú devuelves la dignidad a las víctimas y la esperanza a las familias. Eso es igual de importante que lo que hace Josh— interpuso Castle —Sabes, una vez pregunté con qué frecuencia se producen asesinatos en lugares seguros. Una chica muy lista me contestó que, como en cada barrio, solo ocurren una vez —Recordó Castle —En aquel momento no lo entendí. Pero tres años después he descubierto que la mejor inspectora de homicidios del cuerpo de policía se encarga de que así sea—

Beckett sonrió reconfortada. Contando los años a sus espaldas se preguntaba como aquel niñato irresponsable e insufrible podía haberse convertido en el hombre que ella, como nadie más, conocía. Castle, en cambio, sabía muy bien que la razón iba a armada y tenía nombre de policía. Resultaba increíble el efecto que tenía aquel lugar sobre la inspectora. Arropada por los columpios y la voz calmada del escritor, Beckett se sentía segura

—Supongo que siempre me he mantenido al margen en mis relaciones, manteniendo un pie fuera por si acaso— continuó Beckett —A veces creo que me gustaría tener a alguien con quien compartir los días y que podamos apoyarnos mutuamente sin importar lo que ocurra a nuestro alrededor. Pero sé que aun no estoy preparada para eso, no hasta que encuentre respuestas—

En ese momento ninguno de los dos logró comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Pero en ocasiones son las palabras mudas que nunca llegan a pronunciarse las que aportan sentido a nuestros pensamientos. Y ahora gritaban pidiéndole al escritor que esperara por ella hasta que el tiempo lograra curar sus heridas.

—Después del asesinato de mi madre levante un muro para protegerme del mundo. Y desde entonces no he dejado que nada… ni nadie vea lo que hay al otro lado. Creo que tenías razón, que tengo miedo de descubrir quien soy sin ese caso— reveló Beckett bajando la mirada

—Todo eso lo dije porque… era yo quien tenía miedo. Después de ver lo que esos tipos eran capaces de hacer… no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si el capitán Montogomery no hubiera…— Castle negó con la cabeza —Pero tú sigues adelante, a pesar del miedo y los obstáculos nunca te detienes. Creo que es una las cualidades que me atrajo de ti…como musa— aclaró Castle rápidamente.

—Se que no voy a poder ser la persona que quiero, ni tener el tipo de relación que deseo hasta que no derribe ese muro. Y para hacerlo tengo que encontrar a los que mataron a mi madre—Beckett realizó una pausa —Pero… Gates me obligo a cerrar la investigación sobre el hombre que te… que me disparó, y sin nuevas pistas no se por donde seguir—

—Encontraremos a quienes lo hicieron y les haremos pagar, puede que no mañana ni dentro de un mes, pero resolveremos este caso — la determinación del escritor insufló nuevas expectativas a la inspectora

— ¿Y que pasará cuando los descubra? ¿Qué pasará si no doy la talla y se escapan de nuevo? — el tono de Beckett mostraba el mayor de sus miedos

— Eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que he conocido, esos tíos no tienen ninguna oportunidad. Además no tienes que hacer esto sola. Yo estoy aquí— Castle se aferró con fuerza a la mano de la inspectora, recordándole su apoyo incondicional. —Y ese muro del que hablas, no estará allí siempre. Algún día conseguiremos derribarlo, pero… hoy no —

El roce de su piel resultaba cálido, casi ardiente, a pesar del frio de la noche. Los dedos entrelazados precedieron al cruce de miradas, intenso, desgarrador. La visión de aquellos ojos azules clavados fijamente en los suyos terminó por renovar la determinación de Beckett

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora a esa fiesta? — comentó Beckett mirando a Castle de reojo

— ¡La fiesta! ¡Se me había olvidado! — El escritor se llevó la mano a la boca al recordarlo

—Pero antes tengo que ir a mi apartamento, no puedo saludar al alcalde así vestida — añadió la inspectora con una pícara sonrisa

—Vamos — el escritor le ofreció la mano para levantarse del columpio

La melena y la oscuridad de la noche ocultaron la expresión del rostro de Beckett. La inspectora tomó la mano del escritor y la empleó para impulsarse. El balanceo del columpio propulsó a Beckett hacia el escritor, permitiendo que aterrizara grácilmente. Castle por su parte se tambaleó ante el repentino movimiento pero logró anclarse al columpio para no caer al suelo

—Cuidado Castle, que vas a ensuciar tu traje — Comentó Becket antes de ponerse en marcha

Castle tomó unos segundos para recuperar por completo el equilibrio mientras contemplaba a su musa alejándose. Por un instante creía haber visto un eco del pasado, un recuerdo de la Kate que despareció el día que ejecutaron a su madre. Aquella inspectora dispuesta a entregar su vida a cambio de encontrar al culpable había quedado eclipsada por la mujer fuerte, alegre y divertida que Castle adoraba. Y ahora ella había dado con la clave para recuperar la segunda vida que arrebataron la noche en la que Johana Beckett fue asesinada. La suya. Lograrían que el muro finalmente se desmoronase. Juntos. Y lo harían piedra por piedra si fuera necesario

* * *

—Pasa Castle y ponte cómodo — invitó Beckett

Castle echó un vistazo en derredor. El apartamento se encontraba totalmente desordenado por la discusión

—Mejor cojo una silla — comentó el escritor ante la imposibilidad de acceder al sofá —No tardes mucho —

—Solo diez minutos — contestó Beckett desde su dormitorio —Puedes coger algo del frigorífico, pero ten cuidado con la cabeza que hay dentro — añadió con una carcajada

Durante los primeros minutos Castle permaneció sentado junto a la mesa principal. Su inquietud se reflejaba en los continuos toques del dedo índice sobre la madera, mientras que sus ojos lanzaban furtivas miradas al frigorífico. Finalmente la curiosidad derrotó a la paciencia y el escritor se lanzó apresurado a investigar. Sin embargo su arrebato se tornó en decepción cuando no encontró ningún cadáver ni extremidad oculto en la nevera.

—Guau, no pudo creer que hayas picado tan fácilmente — La voz de la inspectora sonó al otro lado de la habitación

—Pero aquí no hay nad… —Castle cerró el frigorífico de nuevo y se giró para entablar una conversación con su musa, pero la sorpresa le impidió terminar la frase — ¡Ala! — Exclamó con tono infantil ante la imagen de la inspectora en su vestido —Voy a tener que organizar más fiestas—

— ¿Te gusta, Castle? — preguntó Beckett en tono juguetón

—Creo que tengo derecho a guardar silencio — contestó Castle provocando que ambos se rieran.

—Vamos, ya recogeré este lio mañana — Beckett sabía cómo interpretar el silencio del escritor

—Mi madre y Alexis ya habrán llegado a la fiesta — añadió Castle mirando su reloj de pulsera

Beckett se detuvo atemorizada al escuchar las palabras del escritor. _«Alexis. Se me había olvidado»_ pensó Kate. Castle, que caminaba tras ella, percibió el cambio de actitud. Trató de averiguar el motivo leyendo sus gestos, pero después de tres años la inspectora continuaba siendo un misterio; y sus seductoras curvas marcadas por el vestido tampoco le ayudaban a concentrarse.

—Escucha Castle, quizás no debería ir a la fiesta —balbuceó Beckett —Todos tus amigos van a estar allí y no quiero ser un estorbo — explicó la inspectora —Además Alexis… supongo que querrá pasar tiempo con su padre—

— ¿Y por eso no vas a ir? — Preguntó Castle confuso —Si todos quieren conocer a la verdadera Nikki Heat—

Beckett titubeó de nuevo, recordando la expresión de Alexis antes de que transportaran a su padre en la ambulancia.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa en realidad? Dímelo y después, si no quieres venir, me marcharé solo — propuso Castle con preocupación

—Alexis… No he hablando con ella desde el funeral. Creo que me odia porque te dispararon…por mi culpa— Beckett reunió el coraje suficiente para dejarlo escapar

— ¿Mi hija? Pero si ella te admira — Castle se acercó a su musa y le retiró el mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro —Meredith está chiflada, Gina es una egocéntrica y mi madre…es un caso aparte. Creo que tú eres la primera figura femenina de autoridad que tiene en mucho tiempo — Castle acortó aun más la distancia — ¿Recuerdas cuando fue a hacer trabajos de voluntariado a la comisaría? Paso semanas después de eso hablando sobre ti. Tanto que temí que decidiera hacerse policía— el último comentario logró arrancarle a Beckett una leve sonrisa

A tan corta distancia ambos podían escuchar la respiración del otro

—Además, te he visto reducir a tipos muy peligrosos sin problemas. Creo que podrás lidiar con una adolescente pacifica— Castle trató de descargar el ambiente

El intento dio resultado y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Había pasado más de una hora desde que Castle abandonó la fiesta y los invitados comenzaban a preocuparse

* * *

En _La Guarida_ el retorno de Castle y su musa no pasó inadvertido. Castle se vio obligado a saludar cortésmente a multitud de invitados antes de poder retirarse con Espo, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny y, por supuesto, Beckett. Allí brindaron por la recuperación del escritor, por el caso y por su amistad en nombre del difunto capitán. Esposito, en un intento por impresionar a la doctora Parish retó a su compañero, pero pronto se anunció derrotado ante la aparente impasividad del irlandés hacia el alcohol.

Como Castle había predicho algunos de sus amigos comenzaron a mostrarse interesados por conocer a la inspectora que había inspirado a la protagonista de su nueva serie de novelas. Para su sorpresa Beckett accedió a acompañarle. Por primera vez en una de sus fiestas, Castle no presentaba a una mujer como su última conquista o trofeo sino como su musa y compañera, como una amiga de la que se sentía tremendamente orgulloso. En más de una ocasión tuvieron que aclarar que su relación se extendía al ámbito estrictamente profesional. Incluso algunos escritores, amigos de Richard Castle, quedaron boquiabiertos ante el dominio literario de la inspectora; sin duda otra capa de la cebolla que Castle desconocía.

En algún momento a lo largo de la velada Castle se ausentó al servició durante unos minutos. Beckett por su parte permaneció en el fragor de la fiesta, defendiéndose sin problemas de políticos, famosos y escritores hasta que una voz llamó su atención. Un tono familiar que le heló la sangre

—Beckett, podemos hablar un momento —

—A…Alexis— murmuró la inspectora —vamos a un lugar más apartado — logró añadir

Finalmente debía enfrentarse al odio de la joven, no podía seguir huyendo de la situación. Decidieron tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de _La Guarida_ donde la multitud no las molestaría.

—Alexis… yo… supongo que tienes razones… para…— el hilo de voz de la inspectora resultaba entrecortaba

—No Kate— interrumpió la joven —Quería decirte que… lo siento. Te debo una disculpa por mi actitud. Me deje llevar por la situación, tú me conoces y sabes que no soy así—

—Tenías razones de sobra para estar enfadada conmigo— explicó Beckett

—Para estar enfadada quizás, pero… no contigo— corrigió Alexis —Tu no le disparaste, ni siquiera le pediste que se interpusiera en la trayectoria—

—Pero no debí dejar que me acompañara— se culpó Beckett

—Kate, nunca he visto a mi padre tan entregado…con nada. Cada vez que coge el teléfono parece tan emocionado… como un niño abriendo los regalos la mañana de navidad. Trabajar contigo le hace feliz y eso es suficiente para mí— reveló Alexis —Además, no se lo digas, pero creo que pasar tanto tiempo entre policías le está ayudando a madurar—

Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa, pues sabían que el escritor continuaría siendo como un niño hiperactivo atrapado en un cuerpo adulto

—Cuando iba en aquella ambulancia, con mi padre desangrándose por el disparo no dejaba de pensar en que hubiera pasado si tú hubieras recibido la bala— añadió Alexis —Durante un tiempo pensé que deberías ser tú la que se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte, pero me equivocaba. Estaba enfadada porque casi pierdo a mi padre, pero si te hubiera pasado algo a ti… mi padre se culparía por no haberte salvado… él nunca lo habría superado…y yo tampoco. Comprendí que si tú hubieras estado sobre la mesa de operaciones yo sufriría del mismo modo y si hubieras muerto…no quiero ni pensarlo — Alexis se lanzo a abrazar a la inspectora sorprendiéndola —Mi padre tiene suerte de que tú seas su compañera y aunque yo nunca vaya a ser policía… espero llegar algún día a tener tu fortaleza y determinación… Asique perdóname por mi actitud… por favor—

—Alexis, no tienes que pedir disculpas— el abrazo de volvió reciproco —Pero te prometo que cuidaré de tu padre para que no vuelvan a dispararle. Y si alguna vez necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en contar conmigo—

Alexis sonrió aliviada, pues como Castle había afirmado ella admiraba a la inspectora

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices… este año me iré a Stanford con Ashley y viviremos juntos, asique…puede que necesite algún consejo sobre… ya sabes— explicó Alexis sonrojándose —Pero no le digas nada a mi padre por favor—

—Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo — Beckett guiño un ojo como muestra de complicidad

En ese momento Castle regresó a la fiesta y se sorprendió al encontrar a su hija con Beckett. Se aproximó despacio a las dos mujeres, temiendo otra discusión

— ¡Hola papa! — exclamó Alexis emocionada

— ¡Calabacita! ¿Cómo va la fiesta? — saludó Castle

—Bastante bien —contestó Alexis

— ¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Castle confundido

—Son cosas que chicas — Alexis y Beckett compartieron una mirada de complicidad

* * *

La fiesta continuó con normalidad durante algunas horas. Alexis decidió retornar al apartamento mientras que Martha permaneció en la fiesta tratando de promocionar su escuela de actuación. Espósito y Lanie se retiraron para saldar sus mutuas deudas y Castle continuó atendiendo a sus obligaciones con los invitados. Beckett regresaba de la barra cuando otra voz familiar la detuvo

—Hola Kate—

— ¿Josh? Creí que te ibas a África ¿Qué haces aquí? — respondió Beckett al distinguirlo

—Venía a despedirme— aclaró el doctor

—Pues adiós— Beckett trató de concluir la conversación

—No me has entendido Kate— Josh se aferró al brazo de la inspectora y se acerco para besarla —Vamos al baño y me das mi regalo de despedida—

—Josh has bebido demasiado— reconoció Beckett al recibir el aliento del doctor

—Venga Kate, uno rápido— insistió Josh tirando de ella —Luego me vas a echar de menos—

—Déjame tranquila Josh. Márchate de aquí— Beckett comenzaba a sentirse molesta

—No decías lo mismo la otra noche entre gemidos—

En ese momento apareció Castle tras haberse despedido del alcalde

—Beckett ¿pasa algo? — preguntó Castle extrañado por su conversación anterior con Beckett

—Nada, Josh ya se iba— aclaró ella

—Oh, el escritor. ¿Ya te ha enseñado el tatuaje? — preguntó el doctor encarándose a Castle mientras se tambaleaba

—Josh, casi no puedes mantenerte de pie. Vete antes de que te arreste— sugirió Beckett enfadada

—Vale, saca las esposas y vamos a divertirnos— Josh trató sin éxito de besar de nuevo a la inspectora

—Esto está lleno de policías, asique te recomiendo que marches— Beckett se encontraba aun más molesta por la escena con la su exnovio deleitaba al escritor

— ¿Y qué vais a hacer, policías?— preguntó Josh con una carcajada —No deberíais abusar de vuestra autoridad… agredir a un ciudadano sin estar de servicio… ¡Mírame, estoy tembland…! —

La pantomima del doctor se vio de pronto interrumpida. El escritor le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón noqueándolo. El estupor del alcohol se unió al impacto lanzando a Josh directamente contra la superficie de una mesa cercana. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su labio inferior y el doctor trató de limpiarla atemorizado. Aquellas personas que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la pelea enmudecieron. Finalmente Josh echó a correr torpemente entre la muchedumbre para no volver

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy policía — aclaró Castle encogiéndose ante la mirada de sorpresa de su musa

— ¡Castle, no necesito que me defiendas!— la inspectora parecía enfada por la actuación del escritor

—No, ¡claro que no! — Castle se aproximó a su musa —Pero si te hubiera dejado actuar el pobre chico de la moto habría terminado en el hospital. Y no precisamente trabajando— aclaró él elogiando a su compañera —No puedo permitir ese tipo de violencia en mi bar— añadió en tono infantil

Beckett sonrió al comprenderlo y el escritor respiró aliviado

—Además, es la primera pelea de la que salgo ileso— comentó Castle

— ¿Seguro? ¿Cómo tienes la mano? — preguntó Beckett tratando de mirar tras el escritor

—Estoy bien — contestó Castle sacudiendo el brazo

—Mentiroso. ¡Si estas sangrando! —Observó Beckett —Ven anda, que te pongo algo—

Cuando la inspectora tomó con delicadeza la mano del escritor, casi acariciándola, ambos sintieron de nuevo una oleada de sensaciones. Porque aquella noche habían despejado la primera piedra y el muro comenzaba a tambalearse


End file.
